Battle For Kagamin
by Kyle J
Summary: Misao's finally ready to confess to her true love Kagami. But at the same time Konata also wants to confess love for Kagami. This results in a race to see who wins the heart of Kagami Hiiragi and who gives up on her forever!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings version 3

**Hello. I would just like to say that this is my first time writing. I am actually majoring in analyzing literature in college. So I am mostly a critic. But I figured what does a guy who has never attempted to write a fanfic get to complain about when they find something they don't like. I only chose Lucky Star because my favorite fanfics are from it and I know more about the series than any other series.**

**So I won't ask you to go easy on any reviews. In fact since I chew away at everybody's work, I want you to do the same. I want to know all my flaws. I honestly just wrote this with the idea (which I got in the shower) in mind. So don't expect much and if anybody has any tips please let me know all suggestions are welcome. I have a terrible key board so typos are guaranteed to be in here. The most common one will be that my keyboard adds "J=" to things every now and then (don't ask). Oh and I don't own Lucky Star(or anything for that matter )**

**UPDATE: You can now read this darn chapter. I apologize for it's illegibility. I will say that I don't like this chapter as much, But I feel I did ok with chapter two.**

**UPDATE: This chapter has been slightly revised and is in a simpler format. I got tips that my original format was difficult to read the dialog. Other than that, the chapter is the same.**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

* * *

It's an average Monday morning around 6:00 A.M. where in a messy room slept Misao Kusakabe. It wasn't that the teenage girl was a sloth or anything, but she's just too busy being her normal energetic self to bother herself with simple tasks like cleaning. Light mumbling could be heard coming from her, for she was in the middle of the best dream of her life.

**DREAM IN,**

_It was a beautiful May afternoon. The sun was shining high and there was a light breeze causing the blooming cherry blossoms to fly around. On top of a small hill laid the perfect cherry blossom tree and under it sat Misao and a blue eyed girl around the same age with two pigtails in her long purple hair. Thought the scenery of the cherry blossoms was stunningly beautiful, the girls didn't seem to notice much. Instead of looking at the cherry blossoms the two were gazing passionately in each other's eyes._

_"Hi…Hiiragi." said a blushing Misao. _

_"Please call me Kagami." Said the other girl._

_"Umm…ok…Ka..Kagami." said Misao now blushing harder. "The reason I asked you to come here, you see I wanted to tell you something". _

_"What is it?" said the now curious Kagami. _

_Misao was now flustered. She wanted to confess her true love for Kagami. The love she'd been hiding from her for five long years. But she just couldn't. She knew now was the perfect time, but the words would come out of her moving mouth. Finally after what seemed like five minutes Misao got the courage to speak. _

_"You see Hiira..I mean Kagami, the truth is I lo-" before she could finish Kagami cut her off._

_"Actually Misao, before you tell me I have to tell you something." Said a nervous Kagami. _

_"Umm ok sure you can go first." Sighed Misao. _

_"You see Misao the truth is that I….well..I..I…" Kagami starts saying nervously making Misao extremely nervous. "Misao…I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE!" bursts Kagami. _

_"Wha…!" Misao can't believe her ears. Right when she was about to confess her love for Kagami, Kagami confessed that she loved her. "Do you mean it?" said an anxious Misao. _

_"Yes, I've always wanted to tell you but since that blue haired midget kept taking me away from you, I never had the perfect moment."_

_"OH KAGAMI I FEEL THE SAME WAY!, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME!" shouts an exited Misao who started shedding tears of joy. _

_"Oh Misao." Says Kagami, about to start crying herself. _

_Suddenly the two girls started moving closer to each other. _

_"I've waited so long for this Kagami" says a teary eyed Misao. _

_"Me too Misao, me too." Kagami passionately says._

_Now the girls were only centimeters away from each other. They stared at each other, both seeing the beauty of the other's eyes with the cherry blossoms in the background._

_Then they slowly moved in for a kiss. Misao was blushing extremely hard now. She was anticipating the moment she had been waiting for since she met Kagami five years ago. Now the two were one centimeter away from locking lips. Every thing was going to be perfect until._

**BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!**

**DREAM OUT,**

Misao slams her hand down on her alarm clock.

_"_Huh?" yawned Misao. _'So it was all just a dream.'_ Thought Misao. "WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A SWEET DREAM?" Shouted a miserable Misao. She then heard a knock on her bedroom door followed by her father's voice.

"Misao?, you ok?" Asked her concerned sounding father.

"I'm fine dad I'm just pissed off at a dream again."An annoyed Misao replies.

"I'm just concerned, you've been having some many dreams that make you mad when you wake from them lately, Care to talk about them?" He says trying to reason with his daughter

"No dad, you wouldn't understand at all." Said Misao, who was now getting ticked off by her father's constant trying to bond with her. _"If he wants to know about me he should have paid more attention to me when I was younger." _She thought.

"Ok well I'm always here for you."He says before leaving his daughter's bedroom door.

"_Humph, yeah right old man, I'd rather talk to the midget than you."_She repeated in her mind as she started to prepare for school. "One day Hiiragi, one day you'll be mine." She says softly as she gets dressed.

While Misao was preparing herself for school there was another girl sleeping across town. In a decent sized house where three people lived, in a room full of manga, anime DVD's, and video games slept Konata Izumi. Konata was different from most eighteen year old girls. Not only was she an obsessive otaku, but she was also was short for her age and had long blue hair. She was having a similar dream to Misao's. Except where Misao mumbled, Konata spoke fluently.

"Kagamin" She said loudly.

**DREAM IN,**

_It was a simple park on cold, clear night. The stars were fully visible and there was a big bright moon shining down. There on a brown park bench sat Konata and Kagami. Kagami was staring up at the moon, while Konata was too distracted staring at Kagami. When ever Konata looked at Kagami all se ever saw was pure beauty. For three years Konata had been hiding a secret love for Kagami, and she felt that tonight was the perfect night to confess her feelings for her Kagamin. She had planned what to say to her the day before and all that need to happen was for her to say it._

"Kagamin, can I tell you something important?" _said Konata in a nervous voice. _

_"Of course Konata, you can tell me anything…except for your weird otaku fantasies." Said Kagami in a joking way. _

_Kagami then turned to stare Konata directly in her emerald green eyes to hear what she had to say. Konata just stared back a Kagami, she was stunned by her brilliant blue eyes that sparkled brighter than any of the stars in the sky and the moon combined. With seeing such beauty, Konata knew if she didn't confess now, then she would never have a perfect enough time to do so again._

"Kagami, I've wanted to tell you this for a while." _Started Konata._"The truth to all my teasing and why I only ask you for homework and why I always want to hangout with just you."_Konata starts blushing as she continues._"Kagamin, I love you."She says with all her heart_. _

_"Really Konata?" Asks Kagami in a surprised voice._

"Yes , I love you more than all my manga, and all the chocolate cornets in the world. I love you more than any anime or video game."

"KAGAMI HIIRAGI I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL!" _shouts Konata. _

_What happens next is a complete surprise to Konata. Kagami quickly grabs Konata and brings her in to a kiss. And what shocked Konata more is that when she tried to gasp for air, Kagami stuck her tongue in Konata's mouth. Though shocked at first, Konata quickly starts enjoying the kiss and starts using her own tongue to wrestle Kagami's._

_Finally after what seemed like hours, the kiss ends. Both girls panting from the intensity of the kiss. Then Konata speaks._

"KAGAMI, LETS DO IT RIGHT HERE. PLEASE I WANT YOU KAGAMI, I WANT YOU MY KAGAMIN!"_Konata shouts in the heat of the moment. All seems right until a voice interrupts._

**"Onee-chan, Wake up Onee-chan, you're sleep talking again"**

**DREAM OUT,**

Konata is suddenly awoken from her sleep by her younger cousin Yutaka. She looks at herself and see's that her dream was _INTENSE_.

"Yu-chan?" Konata asks in confusion until realizing why her cousins is in her room waking her up. "Was I saying things from my dream out loud again?" She asks in an embarrassed voice.

"Yes Onee-chan and I must say it was really um…sexual this time." Yutaka says while blushing.

Konata still embarrassed that not only was she saying those things out loud, but her cousin who is like a younger sister to her heard it. "I'm sorry Yu-chan, what is this the eighth time you've had to wake me from doing this."

"It's actually the eleventh time Onee-chan." Yutaka corrects with a pitiful tone.

"Oh" Konata sighs. The room goes quiet for several minutes until Yutaka breaks the silence.

"Onee Chan?" Yutaka says in a questioning voice.

"Yeah Yu-chan?" Konata answers painfully awaiting Yutaka's question.

"Why don't you just tell Kagami San how you really feel about her?, I'm sure it will help stop your sleep talking and make you feel better." Yutaka says with interest.

Konata only has the feeling of shame in her heart. Not only is she in love with a girl, but now her younger sister wants to know why she doesn't confess her feelings.

"Well I guess it's because I don't know how to." Konata starts. "Kagami is a shrine maiden. I don't think that she'll feel that way for a girl, especially a freak like me." Konata sadly says on the verge of tears.

Yutaka felt weird. She had never seen her cousin cry. She felt that she had to cheer her cousin up no matter what.

"You're not a freak Onee-chan!, you're a kind, gentle person, and I know for a fact that Kagami-san won't reject you if you tell her. "Yutaka says encouragingly giving Konata confidence.

"You know what…you're right Yu-chan. I know Kagami will love me back because I love her so much. And I won't let anybody beat me to her, nobody." Konata says with a proud voice.

The rest of the morning was spent with Konata and Yutaka planning a way for Konata to confess to Kagami and win her love.

Both Misao and Konata left their houses at the same time. They boarded their trains and headed for school. They both had the same mission. Win the heart of Kagami Hiiragi. Only two obstacles stood in there way. The confession, and each other.

"_Nothing will stop me from getting my Kagami, nothing." _They both thought at the same time.

End of chapter

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I know it's not great, but like I mentioned before I'm mostly a reviewer. Well I think this first chapter fits the general plot. It sets up the battle for Kagami. Now please review and I would love advice. I honestly just got an idea in my head and that's it. This chapter was difficult to write. I tried my hardest not to make any typos.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Attempts version 2

**Well I have decided to make a chapter two.**

**I would like to thank OmegaHugger for being my first reviewer, you're awesome.**

**[Oh and off topic of my story, some of you may have read my review of chapter one of M.J.W 2010's "Lucky Bonds". If you haven't then please don't read it. I've been getting hate mail all day because of it. I was very tired when writing it and I don't even remember writing it. I have already apologized and I think we have an understanding of my terrible review. It's actually a good story and it has great potential. Who knows M.J.W 2010, it could be better than your first story.] with that unnecessary PSA out of the way, Please enjoy….**

**UPDATE: The original format has been slightly changed for easier reading of the dialog. Also I know about the Osaka thing. Please stop with the death threats**

**(I swear I got like five death threats for that mistake!)**

Chapter 2 First Attempts

* * *

**==Konata, 7:30 A.M.==**

On the train Konata looked out the window. It was an average morning. The sun light was dim and birds were just waking up.

While in her seat gazing at the outside objects, Konata was plotting. Earlier her and Yutaka had come up with the fact that it would be best for her to confess to Kagami. The only problem was how she would do it.

"_I can't just come out with it straight on_" She told herself. "Dammit why can't things be like in dating Sims, where you can just reload your previous saved data if you mess up." Konata groans out loud causing some people to stare, but she didn't care. She had a goal, and nothing would stop her from thinking of the perfect pan to obtain that goal.

"_Maybe if I can get her in a great mood..._" Konata's thinking made her not notice that she missed her stop. As she continued her train ride she thought more. "_Wait Kagami likes food, if I get her after she eats a big dinner she may not reject me._" "_No that would never work._" Konata started getting a headache. She had never thought so hardly about anything before in her life.

"_What if I get her to go somewhere with me? Then I could tell her I a more remote area._" "_No she would know something's up._" Every idea she thought of was quickly defeated by a thought of rejection. The more she got rejected in her head, the more her head throbbed. "_What if I just can't do it?_" Konata started to sweat as she thought of this.

Then a new thought came into her head. "_Wow this train ride seems really long, I guess my mind's really occupied._" She thought assuming she just wrapped in thought. "_Hold on I've got the perfect pl-_" Konata's thought was interrupted by the sound of an intercom.

"Next stop Osaka in five minutes." Said the overcome.

"OSAKA?" Konata shouts in disbelief.

"Yes young lady, didn't you know you were on a route to Osaka?" said the man next to her.

"No I'm on my way to Ryōō high school!" She says still in shock.

"I see, well then why didn't you get off an hour ago?" the confused man asks.

"An hour ago! What time is it?" Konata asks still in her panic.

"It's 9:00 A.M." the man says now a little concerned.

"9: A.M.! I'M AN HOUR LATE!" Konata shouts in a full state of panic.

Once the train stopped Konata ran out and looked around. The way the brown station was decorated, the color of the benches, the merchandise stands in the it. It was certain, she was in Osaka.

"Crap what am I gonna do?" She mummers. All thoughts of Kagami had now left Konata's mind. All she could think about now was what to do and how to explain this. Sudden a familiar noise came from her pocket. It was the tune of Hare Hare Yukai.

"MY CELL PHONE!" She shouts as she reaches in her pocket and pulls it out. Five missed calls were displayed on the screen by the caller i.d. "_Geese was I really that caught up to miss five calls_" thought Konata.

With a quick look at the caller i.d. Konata she's that Kagami's calling. "_Wha…why is she calling, at a time like this?_" Konata calms down and answers the phone.

"Hello?" She says in an awkward sounding voice.

"Konata, where the hell are you?, everyone's looking for you, even your dad can't find you!" Kagami says in a stern yet concerned voice.

"_She does care for me!_"Though Konata as she came up with an answer. "Why do you ask Kagami-sama, are you worried about me?" Konata snickers in a playful voice.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Shouts a now enraged Kagami.

"That you looovvveee me." Says Konata just barely not laughing.

All of Kagami's concern for Konata had now been downed in pure anger towards the blue haired otaku.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS NOW TIME FOR YOUR STUPID JOKES!" She shouts so loudly that Konata had to move her head from the phone to avoid permanent ear damage.

"Sorry Kagami, I Just couldn't help it." Says Konata in a more serious tone.

"That's no excuse" Kagami groans. "Now out of curiosity, just where are you?"

"Oh I'm in Osaka." Konata says as if nothings out of the ordinary.

"Osaka? Why are you there?" Kagami says now confused.

"I got lost in thought and missed my stop and just ended up here." Konata says innocently.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Sighs Kagami. Then both girls are quiet for a while.

"_did I make her mad, did she hang up?_" Thought Konata, now afraid that she made Kagami mad.

"Hey, Konata?" Kagami says in a curious voice.

"Ye…yeah?" says Konata now sounding equally confused.

"Why didn't you just stay on your train and ride it back." All that can be heard is a gasp from Konata.

"_Darn I never thought of that_" Konata thought feeling silly.

"Let me guess, you didn't think of it, did you?" Kagami says annoyed.

"W…w…well…you know me too well." Konata says in defeated voice.

"Unfortunately." Sighs Kagami.

Suddenly a thought came to Konata's mind. "_Now's the perfect time to tell her!_" With that in mind Konata starts to speak again.

"Hey Kagami, do you…like…me?" she asks in a nervous voice.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asks.

"I mean do you like me, even a little." Konata says with some hope in her voice.

"Well I somewhat like you, I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't." replies Kagami.

"_Damn she didn't get the question._"Konata says in her mind.

"Anyway Konata, I was told to tell you that you won't be punished if you get on a train and head straight to school." Kagami says changing the subject.

"Okay Kagami, well at last I thoughts won't get me punished" Says Konata trying to hide her feeling of sadness.

"Oh by the way, what were you thinking about that caused you to miss your stop" Asks Kagami.

"_Yes! This is it, I have the perfect chance!_" eagerly thought Konata.

"Well Kagami, I was thinking about y-" Before Konata could finish a voice in the background interrupted her.

"Hey Hiiragi the teacher said it's time to stop talking to the midget and get to class." Said the voice.

Konata heard the voice perfectly and knew exactly who it was. "_Misao, of course._" Konata angrily said in her mind.

"Okay Misao… Sorry Konata I've gotta go now." Kagami says in a normal voice.

"Yeah okay I understand, bye then." Konata says sadly.

After she got of the phone with Kagami and sat down on a train all Konata could do was shout in her head. "_Damn that Misao, Damn her!_" She screamed in her head.

"_She's always trying to keep Kagami away from me, she always insults my size._" She thought as her fists clenched. "_She never wants Kagami to leave their classroom to eat lunch with Miyuki, Tsukasa, and I._"

Konata was now shaking with rage. "_I HAD HER, I COULD HAVE TOLD HER RIGHT THERE. IT WAS THE PERFECT TIME!_" Konata's thoughts now made her so mad that a guy next to her could swear steam was coming from her ears.

"_She wants Kagami all to herself. Well I won't let that happen ever!_" Konata thought as she calmed her mid down and started to enjoy her train ride home.

**==MISAO, 7:50 A.M.==**

Misao arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. Everywhere she looked she saw students coming to school or chatting amongst each other. The sound of people talking and walking on the pavement flooded the area. She couldn't see anybody she knew anywhere until her golden eyes spotted the one person she cared the most about.

There on the right side of the school yard was Kagami and her twin sister talking with some small red haired girl.

"_Huh, who's that the Hiiragis are talking too?_" "Did they decide to get a new midget?" thought a confused Misao who usually only saw the Hiiragi twins with the short blue haired girl or some pink haired girl she didn't know. Curious Misao decided to walk over towards them.

As Misao approached the group she could hear what they were saying,

"No, she said she had something to do this morning, so we left at separate times." The red haired girl says.

"Hmm..then shouldn't she be here by now?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah she should, to be honest I'm starting to get a little worried." The short red head says in a concerned tone.

"Well this is strange I hope she's alright." Says the other Hiiragi twin in a confused way.

"She probably went to buy some dumb game or manga." Kagami says with a sigh.

"Wha…nnnno that's not it Kagami-san, I know that can't be it." The red haired girl says like there's something she's hiding.

By now Misao had finally gotten to them. "Heya Hiiragi!, oh and uh Hiiragi's sister. " She says with a smile showing her fang.

"Huh, oh hey Misao." Kagami says in a surprised voice.

"Hi Kusakabe san, my name is Tsukasa by the way." Kagami's twin says in a sweet tone.

"Ok I'll be sure to remember that for future references." Misao says sarcastically.

"So where's the midg..I mean Konata?" Misao asks with curiosity.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, even her cousin, Yutaka, doesn't know." Kagami says in a not so worried tone.

"_I see, so this red head must be her cousin Yutaka, well at least that explains why she's so short._" Misao says in her mind. "You sure she's not buying some otaku thing?" Misao asks.

"That's exactly what I think, but Yutaka says that's not it" states an annoyed Kagami.

"I guess we think alike then, huh?" Misao says jokingly.

"Well not all the time, but I guess you're right." Said Kagami, going along with Misao's joke.

"_Perfect she's going with the joke and laughing a little, she'll be mine for sure._" Thought Misao.

All talking was stopped by the school bell ringing. "Well I'm sure she'll turn up in a minute, come on Misao lets get to class." Kagami says as she starts walking.

"Sure." Misao says happy that she has Kagami to herself.

"Ok bye sis, I'm gonna talk to Yu Chan some more." Tsukasa says while waving.

Both Kagami and Misao didn't talk much until the short break time at one hour into class.

"So Ayano's out of town this month?" asked Misao just realizing Ayano's absence.

"Yeah, you know for such a good friend of hers, you seem to never listen to a word she has to say, she said her family couldn't go anywhere during the summer, so they're going to be Hawaii all this month" Kagami says with a sigh.

Kagami went on to explained to Misao the fact that Ayano had been talking about it for weeks.

"Yeah well I prefer to listen to you more than her, so it probably never reached my ears." Misao said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Re…really?" says a stunned Kagami.

"_Crap I slipped up! Well I guess there no point in not telling her the truth now, after all, the midget can't interrupt._" Misao thought, trying to come up with a save.

"Yeah, I just find what you have to say important, and interesting no matter what it is." Misao says while playing with her fingers.

Kagami's face heated up rapidly after hearing this and turned her head as fast as she could to hide it from Misao, but she didn't know that Misao had already seen it.

"_I'm doing it, she's blushing at what I said, and absolutely nothing can stop me from wining her now!_" Thought Misao who was now very excited. "Kagami, the truth is that, I Lo-" before she could finish, Misao was cut off by Tsukasa.

"SIS, NOBODY CAN FIND KONA CHAN, NOT EVEN HER FATHER!" Tsukasa shouts with fear in her voice.

"WHAT!" Kagami shouts as she jumps up and fallows her sister out.

Being left sitting alone, Misao started getting mad. "_DAMMIT WHT DID THAT MIDGET HAVE TO GET LOST NOW!_" she shouts in her head.

"_It was the best time, I had her blushing and I was about to tell her._" Misao thought as a small tear went down her cheek.

"_BUT THEN THAT DAMN MIDGET GOES MISSING, EVEN EHEN SHE'S NOT HERE SHE RUINS MY CHANCES WITH HIIRAGI!_" Misao was now madder than she had ever been in her life. She wasn't mad a Tsukasa for walking in, she was mad at Konata for being the cause.

Misao greatly despised Konata for always being the reason why Kagami never spent time with her. To Misao, Konata was nothing more than a freaky otaku midget that needed a hair cut, and did nothing with her life but try to steal her precious Kagami from her.

"_While not this time_" she thought. "_Nobody will stop me from being with Kagami, and I mean nobody!_" she said in her mind as she stood up and went outside to find Kagami.

Misao found Kagami in the hall wall on her cell phone. As she approached from behind her she could slightly hear the voice on the other end.

"_It's the midget,_ _so she answered her phone_" Thought Misao. Suddenly a loud voice came from Kagami.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS NOW TIME FOR YOUR STUPID JOKES!" Kagami yelled so loudly that Misao nearly fell down.

Quickly she hid behind a trash can to see if Kagami would calm down. While listening she got bored. She heard every thing since like she told Kagami, she listens to every word she says.

"_What an idiot, how the hell do you end up in Osaka on your way to school?_" Misao thought.

She figured everything was fine until she heard Kagami say. "Well I somewhat like you, I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't."

"_Why is the midget asking if she likes her, unless….could she have a thing for __**MY**__ Hiiragi_" Misao thought as she started to worry for her security she just built with Kagami.

So she did the only thing she could to stop the conversation. "Hey Hiiragi the teacher said it's time to stop talking to the midget and get to class." Misao says as if she didn't hear a word.

"Okay Misao… Sorry Konata I've gotta go now." Kagami says as she finishes her call. "Alright lets go, can you believe that idiot spaced out and ended up in Osaka?" Kagami says in a gossipy voice.

"Well with her, it's not that hard to believe." Misao replies. Both girls laugh before entering the classroom.

An hour passes they way a normal school day would. Nothing but work with some talk here and there. At 10:15 Misao was in the bathroom. While washing her hands she started thinking.

"_I'm on stable ground with Hiiragi, the only real problem is that midget…what should I do about her?_" She asked herself as she started to leave the restroom.

**Konata, 10:15 A.M.**

Konata had finally arrived at school. After two long train rides all she wanted to do was sit down and eat with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. But mostly Kagami. Konata felt no problems at the moment. All she cared about was eating her chocolate cornet and drinking her milk. She slowly ascended the stairs to get to her class room.

"_Why is it seniors always have to be on the third floor?_" She thought as she made walked up. Finally she made it to the third floor. Once there Konata noticed that she had sweat on her face.

"I guess I'd better go to the bathroom and wash this off" she said to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Right as she turned the corner to the hallway with the girls restroom she noticed the door opening from the distance.

**10:20 A.M.**

Misao waked out of the door and turned to walk to her classroom, but she noticed a certain short blue haired girl standing in the same hall way.

Konata was shocked. "_Just great the first person I see is her!_"she thought.

"_Crap! The midget's back from Osaka_" Misao thought.

The two just stood there staring at each other getting angrier by the minute. Finally they spoke.

"YOU!" They both shout at the same time, ready to get back at the person who ruined their attempt at confessing to Kagami.

End of chapter.

* * *

**Well it's done. I spent all day doing nothing but getting hate mail for my previously mentioned review and writing this. I hope I improved the read ability of it. Oh and thanks to ****Melonhead Mel**** for the second review. Everybody please review. I would like to know if the time display was to confusing. P.S. Yes I ripped off Yotsuba&! But I don't plan to use Ayano in this story and I felt a rip off would be amusing. Thanks for reading this story and all advice wil be happily excepted. (Like OmegaHugger and ****Melonhead Mel who suggested I space things out more****) Credit will also be given.**

**UPDATE: I don't know anything about Japan's geography. I just love the city of Osaka (Not because of Azumanga Daioh) so I chose it. I really feel embarrassed that I forgot to say that. So don't get to mad about that. It was just an ignorant idiots mistake and for that I apologise. **


	3. Chapter 3 Ayano

**Well I'm back with a new chapter.**

**I did a lot of thinking for this chapter and with the help of OmegaHugger(still awesome) I have decided that Ayano is way too important to look over. So from this chapter on she will be a character in this story. Oh and I decided to change my normal time stamps to Military style.( So for those who don't know 13=1 pm, 14=2 pm.15=3 pm, 16=4 pm, 17=5 pm, 18=6 pm, 19=7 pm, 20=8 pm, 21=9 pm, 22=10 pm, 23=11 pm, 24= 12 am.) I am doing that because lawlwat gave me the awesome idea. But if too confusing I'll go back to western time stamps. Oh and I've never been Hawaii so I won't say where exactly Ayano is. I'd rather have it like that then completely mess up the geography (like chapter two's Osaka thing)**

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO SUPERNOVA1337, I could not have written this chapter without** **you letting me use your idea. I highly encourage all readers(who are mature) to read "****Lucky Star: A Sign of my Love" it's the main reason why I chose to do a story involving Misao.

* * *

**

Chapter 3 Ayano

**AYANO, 21:35**

Ayano had just gotten back to her hotel room. She was tired from a long day of exploring the forests of Hawaii. Once she closed her room door she dropped her bag and fell face down on her bed. She was in luck, this hotel had softer beds than most hotels do. Despite her current state, Ayano was actually having a wonderful time. Not only was she in Hawaii, but her parents gave a hotel room entirely to herself. To Ayano this place was pure heaven, other than not having her friends with her, everything was perfect.

Ayano's exhaustion was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller i.d. and saw that It was Misao calling. "_Strange, I didn't expect Misao to call at all during this trip_" she thought as she answered her phone.

"Hey Misao, what's up?" Ayano asks in a sweet voice. "The midget's getting in my way." Responds Misao in an angry tone. Right away with Misao's responds Ayano knew what was going on. Misao must have tried to get closer to Kagami but Konata must have done something to stop it. This was a normal problem with Misao and Ayano normally heard about it. Out of everybody in the world, Ayano was the only person Misao confessed everything to. So Ayano usually knew how to help Misao with her problems.

"I see, so what happened this time?" Ayano asks. "Well I had Hiiragi in the perfect mood, she was even blushing. But then the midget had to go missing." Misao says in an angry voice. Ayano now felt that her friend was being a little _difficult_. "Well you can't get mad at somebody for getting lost." Ayano says with a disappointed voice. "Yes I can!, she was fine. She spaced out and ended up in Osaka." Misao says still angry.

"Well I guess there are two sides to this, is that all that happened?" Ayano asks hoping this topic would end. "Oh no, I've still gotta tell you about the little talk I had with the midget in the hall way before lunch." Misao says with a wicked voice. The voice Misao made scared Ayano into thinking the worst of her friend. "You didn't kill her did you?" She asks out of fear that her friend may have actually killed the blue haired otaku.

"Don't worry I didn't do that…..yet." Misao says jokingly. That joke made Ayano's skin crawl. "_How can she joke about things like that?_" She asked herself. "Well then what happened." Ayano asks not really sure if she really wanted to know. "Well you'd better get relaxed because it's a long story." Misao says. "Ok, Well I'm ready." Replied a now curious Ayano. "Ok it all happened around 10:15" Misao says as she begins to explain.

**FLASHBACK IN,**

Both Konata and Misao just stood there in the hall way staring at each other. Anger grew in both of them for the other had interrupted their chance at love. Two minutes had gone by and the two just stared at each other. By now both girls had their fists clenched as if they were about the start fight right there.

"YOU!" Both girls shout finally breaking the silence. Both girls started walking towards each other getting angrier with each step. The two were now one meter away from each other. Both could see anger in the other's eyes. Konata bit her lip and tightened her fists.

"You ruined my chance with Kagami!" Konata says loudly. This only made Misao even madder. "Oh so I ruined YOUR chance huh, More like YOU ruined mine!" She says while trying to beat the volume of Konata's voice. "In fact you always ruin any chance I have with Hiiragi!" Misao shouts with a vain now visible on her forehead. Like Misao Konata was getting madder by the second. "I care about Kagami more and she cares about me, I know she doesn't like a jerk like you!" Konata says trying to wear Misao down.

"Oh so she wouldn't like me, but she would like a midget otaku!" Misao shout now madder than ever. "What was that?" Konata yells now evenly angry. "Admit it, Kagami love me, and not a midget like you." Misao says in a confident yet angry voice. This hurt Konata's feeling, but it didn't ruin her confidence. "You're wrong. Kagami does love me, she loves me more than anybody could possible love a fanged idiot like you." Konata says in a clear voice.

Misao no longer felt rage, but now she felt defensive. "That's not true, I would get Kagami way before you, because she loves me." Misao says sounding like a five year old trying to convince it's friends it saw something. "No I would get Kagami first, because unlike you, she really does love me." Konata says In the same way. Misao knew this conversation was going nowhere. So she thought up the perfect way to end it.

"Then lets let fate decide who gets Kagami." Misao says I a stern voice. "And just what's that supposed to mean?" The now confused Konata asks. Misao puts her index finger and starts to explain. "It's simple, you say Kagami loves you, I say Kagami loves me. So why don't we compete to see which one she really loves." Misao says in a way that Konata now understands.

"Alright fine, I know Kagami will fall in love with me so I have no worries." Replies Konata. "But there should be a catch, Whoever Kagami may choose, the loser, which will be you, must except this and never try anything with Kagami ever again." Misao says with confidence. Konata was taken aback by this but still stood her ground. "Fine, but they must never try anything with Kagami even if the relationship with the winner, who will be me, doesn't work out." Konata says in the exact way that Misao had previously spoken.

Misao was now shocked. Had she done the right thing by proposing this? If she somehow failed she would lose Kagami forever. No, she knew deep down she would win. "I'm fine with that, it'll keep you from bothering me and Kagami for the rest of our lives together." She said just to spite Konata.

"Then it's a deal, lets shake on it." Konata says as she holds out her hand. While hesitating Misao puts her hand towards Konata's. Then the two lock hands and move their arms up and down. Misao felt sick. Here she was shaking hands with the person she hated above all others. Konata felt the same. Once they released each others hands the both quickly rubbed it on their skirt.

Before walking away Misao turned to Konata. "Lets not try anything for today, our agreement should start tomorrow." She said. Konata got mad that she was still talking with this lowlife, but she responded. "Fine with me, you ruined the perfect chance for me today anyway" She says in a serious voice. With that the two girls parted. Both planning what to do tomorrow when they would be trying to win the love of their life, Kagami.

**FLASHBACK OUT, AYANO, 22:12**

Ayano was surprised with what she heard. Not only had Misao almost fought with Konata, but she made a deal with her. It took her a few minutes after Misao had finished to come up with something to say. "Uh Misao, you do realize there are several flaws with what you told me, right?" She asks with concern in her voice. Misao was confused by the question. How could her perfect plan possible have flaws.

"Flaws?, like what?" Misao asks in puzzled voice. Ayano took in a deep breath. "Well not only did you willingly accept a rival who knows Kagami way better, but you also made it so you could never have a chance with her if you loose." '"Also you made it sound like a game, love should never be used like that." Ayano says as if she's talking down to Misao. "And finally, do you even know If Kagami is interested in you?, or girls for that matter?" Ayano asks.

With Ayano saying that Misao got scared. "_Crap, why didn't I think of that?_" She thought trying to come up with a responds. "But she was blushing when I told her I find whatever she says interesting." Misao says with a defensive tone. Ayano took another deep breath. She felt like her friend was really being thoughtless. "Misao, that's a normal reaction to a compliment like that, people bush at compliments all the time." She says making Misao feel stupid.

"Well then what can I do?" Misao says with a hint of sobbing in her voice. "_Oh no, I hope I didn't make her cry, I just wanted to point out what she over looked._" Ayano though now worrying that she hurt her friends feelings. "W….well you can find out if she does like girls, once you find that out you can go about wooing her from there." She says in an effort to cheer Misao up. Misao lifted her head up but then remembered that she was on the phone.

"How would I do that?" Misao asks while sniffing. Ayano thought for a while. "_How would one find that out?_" She thought while pacing back and forward I her hotel room. It took her about three minutes to come up with an answer. "Well you can ask her close friends and family, obviously Konata isn't an option, but there's her sisters, and that pink haired girl, Miyuki I think it was." Ayano says hoping it helps. Now it was Misao's turn to think. There were those four people she ask, but probably no others. She knew very well it would not be wise to ask Kagami's parents.

"Hmm, Well I could try her sisters, I don't think the Miyuki girl would be wise because she's also friends with the midget." Misao says while still thinking. Ayano felt she was right. It would not be smart to ask sources the Konata would most likely use. "What about the first years she hangs out with every now and then, they might be some help." Ayano says now fully into thinking of ways to find out Kagami's sexuality. "That's perfect, I don't think they'll know much, but I'm sure they will be of a great help." Misao says excitedly. "Oh Misao, if I were you, I wouldn't ask Tsukasa anything." Ayano says in a warning way.

Misao was now puzzled. Why would Kagami's twin sister not be a good source. Tsukasa is probably the most valuable when it comes to facts about Kagami. "Why? Wouldn't she know more about Kagami than anybody else?" Misao asks in her confusion. "It's simple, like Miyuki, Tsukasa is great friends with Konata, and being so close to Kagami, she could give you away to Kagami before you try anything." Ayano says slowly so Misao can absorb it all. Misao now perfectly understood. Tsukasa could be a dangerous person when it comes to trying to win over Kagami. And Misao knew for a fact that Tsukasa would help out Konata over her any day.

"Wait, then what about her other two sisters?" Misao asks. "Well no matter what, nobody can be closer to you then your twin, she may be close to the others, but probably not close enough for them to be a threat." Ayano says with full confidence that she's right. "Ok then it's settled, tomorrow I'll ask the first years and the two older sisters, I should be able to get enough clues from them." Misao says as if she solved an impossible math problem.

"Then call me tomorrow with your results and I'll help you from there." Ayano says relieved to have helped out her friend. "Sure thing." "Oh and Misao" Ayano says stopping Misao from hanging up. "Yeah?" Misao says now curious as to what Ayano has to say. "Don't do anything you'll regret to Konata, okay?" Ayano says in a worried tone. "Don't worry Ayano, I regret nothing…._Click._" With saying that Misao hangs up further scaring Ayano.

_It's nothing, she was probably just joking." _ Ayano thought trying to shake away the idea of Misao doing wrong. "_Misao won't hurt anybody she can't, could she?_" Ayano's thoughts started to scare herself. Ayano just could stop thinking about what could possible go wrong. Ayano's thoughts were finally interrupted by her parents taking her to dinner. Once she returned to her hotel room all thoughts of Misao and Konata were gone. With her new found comfort, Ayano laid down and went to sleep.

**DREAM IN (BASED OFF OF SUPERNOVA1337'S LUCKY STAR: A SIGN OF MY LOVE),**

"You know what I mean Hiiragi?"

Misao said while laughing. But Kagami wasn't paying to Misao, she was to busy with Konata to even notice her. "Hello Hiiragi, I'm talking here." Misao says starting to get annoyed. "Huh? Oh sorry Misao, what'd you say? I didn't hear it." Kagami says still looking at Konata. "Well I guess I'm just not important, now am I" Misao says even more annoyed. "Uhuh, that's nice." Kagami says not having heard what Misao said.

It had been like that all day. Kagami had invited Misao to hang out with Konata and her, but they spent the whole time ignoring her. Misao couldn't say she didn't see that coming. Kagami never paid attention to her when Konata was around, but for Kagami's sake, she agreed. "Whatever, it wasn't really funny anyway." She mumbled, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Well I don't want to be late for dinner, so bye Hiiragi." Misao said not hiding her disappointment, but Kagami didn't notice. "Hmm, ok see you later then." Kagami says without bothering to even turn and face Misao.

There was no dinner time at her house, and Misao wasn't hungry. All she wanted to do was get away from them. It was two months after Konata had beaten Misao at winning Kagami's heart. Even Misao promised she would never try to get close to Kagami, she was still madly in love with her. She felt that the midget had truly ruined her chance at happiness with Kagami by stealing her away.

Once Misao got home she went up to her room. She through her bag against her wall and fell down on her bed. "_Why the hell did I agree to hang out with them!_" She thought with rage. "_I knew this would happen, that midget always messes things up, she messed up my life._" She thought with her rage growing. "_I wish she was dead, Then me and Kagami could be happy together._" She thought. She suddenly sat up and appeared to have calmed down. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and found Kagami's number in her contacts list.

She stared at the number for several minutes. Finally she took a deep breath and hit send. "Hello?" Kagami said answering her phone. "Hey Hiiragi, sorry I left so early, to make it up to you why don't you and the midg…Konata come and have dinner with me and my parents at my place?" Misao suggests. "Umm…ok" Kagami says surprised that Misao actually want to do something with Konata. "Great, then come over." Misao says before hanging up.

Misao than goes to her desk and pulls out a plastic baggie. "Thanks Ayano." She says to herself as she looks at it. Misao than went into her parents room. She opened to top drawer of her fathers dresser and moved around some loose socks. She kept reaching farther back until she pulled something out from the back. She then carefully put all the socks back and exited the room.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. Misao ran wearing a warm smiled to great Konata and Kagami and let them in. "My parents aren't home yet, they'll be here in half and hour and then we'll eat." Misao says while walking into the kitchen as the other two followed her. "Here I made you two some lemonade". "Hey thanks." Konata says as she grabs a cup and gulps it down.

This made Misao annoyed again and she had to control herself from punching Konata. "I made some for you too Hiiragi, you had a long walk over here so it's good for you to drink some." Misao said starting to sweat. She was getting more and more nervous as things were happening. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Misao says while she left the kitchen and Into the bathroom. There she listened until she heard. "Hey Kagami, I feel a little…" Misao then heard a loud thud, followed by another one.

"Hiiragi…it's time to wake up." Misao said in a warm voice. She then kissed Kagami lightly. Kagami returned it for a second but then pushed away. "Not now Konata, I'm not feeling well." Kagami said with a yawn. "Who said I was Konata." Misao says causing Kagami to open her eyes and stare at her. Kagami looked around the room. She was tied to a chair in what looked like a where house. She was about to question Misao until a shocking sight caught her eye.

"KONATA!" Kagami yelled as she saw the blue haired otaku on the ground. She had both her arms and legs tied up, but there was something else that scared Kagami. Konata was covered in cuts and bruises, as if somebody constantly beat her. Misao smiled remembering the how much fun beating up Konata was. Hearing Kagami's made Konata wake up.

"Ka..Kagami." Konata says in pain. "Oh, it looks like the midget woke up." Misao says with a wicked smile as she approaches Konata. "What's going on?" Konata asks weakly. "DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK SHORTY!" Misao shouts as she kicks Konata in the chest with all her might….

* * *

Ayano was sitting on a roof top. She just sat there. Waiting for Misao, but hoping she would come. While waiting she started to remember her last conversation with Misao.

"_Thanks for meeting me Ayano." Misao says as Ayano walks into her room. "What is it you wanted me to bring these for?" Ayano asks as she holds up a plastic bag with pills inside it. Misao just stared at her friend before speaking."I've decided." Misao says in a low voice. Ayano already knew what this meant and a small tear went down her face. "Well I hope you don't have to go through with it." She says holding back her sadness._

"_Yes, lets hope that." Misao says looking down. "Well, here you go." Ayano says handing Misao the bag. "You remember the plan, right?" Ayano says still sad. "Yeah, I tell you before I do anything." Misao says. "Well have a good time over there, I hope what you predict doesn't come true". Ayano says with a hopeful voice. "Please knowing Kagami when she's around the midget, it's guaranteed to happen." Misao says with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_You remember your promise right?" Misao asks defensively. Ayano just looks at her then she sadly says. "Yeah, I won't stop you." "Well good luck." Ayano says as she hugs her friend and leaves._

Ayano's thoughts were interrupted by Misao staring at her. Ayano turned with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." She says with sympathy for her friend. "I don't get it, I was positive Kagami would love me if I killed Konata." Misao says in a sad voice. "So you did shoot her." Ayano says in the same tone. "What'd you do with Kagami?" Ayano asks. "I was out of bullets so I left her tie up there." Misao says in disappointment.

"It's okay, they're nothing you could have done." Ayano says trying to comfort her friend. Misao started walking towards the edge of the roof top. "You said you wouldn't stop me." Misao lightly says. Ayano walked over to Misao and hugs her. "I won't." Ayano says while crying. "Well this is it, bye Ayano, it's not your fault that you weren't able to help me win Kagami." Misao says while waving.

Misao then turns to her friend. She puts her hand up and falls backwards. Ayano just watches as her best friend falls. Right as Misao is about to hit the ground…..

**DREAM OUT AYANO, 1:35**

"AHHH!" Ayano screams as she awakens from her nightmare panting. She was extremely hot and her whole body was covered in sweat. She got up and washed her face. It was a fact now. Ayano was afraid for her friend. She knew she wasn't a danger to anyone now, but losing Kagami could damage her mentally. So Ayano came to a decision.

"No matter what, I will do all I can to make sure Misao gets Kagami." She said to herself before falling asleep again.

End of chapter

* * *

**Well it's done. **

**I have written a new chapter every day for the three days this story has been published.**

**Actually the flash back scene was originally written as a part of chapter two, but I felt the chapter two ending was effective. **

**Konata didn't have a major part this time because I really needed a way to add Ayano. I felt the best way to add Ayano was to give her a full chapter. **

**Oh and again a big thanks to supernova1337 for giving me permission to use his story as inspiration for Ayano's nightmare. The purpose for the nightmare was to show readers why Ayano will be so determined to help Misao. It didn't make much sense, but loved writing it. But don't take my abridged version of it. Read the actual story "Lucky Star: A Sign Of My Love" it's just great.**

**I promise the next chapter will center around Konata.**

**I know the whole race to see who wins Kagami is confusing, but I have no idea how to explain too people trying to make someone fall in love with them. And I know it's highly downplayed. Chapter four will follow Konata and hopefully explain the facts better. **

**I just need an idea for it. So don't expect chapter four tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Strike

**Well here it is, I have finished chapter four.**

**I would like to take this moment to thank all readers for their reviews. I have read each one and improved each my problems based on them. I am grateful for each and every one of my review. Even yaaga's which was extremely long. **

**The only review I am ungrateful for is AnimeGamer97's. Why, because I am his Sargent and I did not authorize him to review anything(Don't worry, inside joke) **

**So I thank everybody for reviewing, which I usually respond to unless something prevents me from doing so, and I thank all for reading so far. **

**So please enjoy:

* * *

**

Chapter 4 First Strike

**Konata. Monday 10:25**

"_I won't lose to her" _Konata thought as she splashed water on her face. She decided to continue with her original intention of washing her face, before her unexpected run in with Misao five minutes earlier.

It seemed like it happened so long ago, yet she remembered it perfectly. "_The loser leaves Kagami alone forever._" Those words replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record.

"_If I lose, that means no more Kagami._" Konata said in her head. These thoughts made her start to sob. It would be one thing to lose the love of your life, but a complete different thing to lose both the love of your life and your best friend.

While walking to her class room Konata started to regret her deal with Misao. "_I can't lose Kagami in every way forever._" Konata thought.

"_No, I won't lose because my love is true, and true love never fails!_" Konata thought regaining her confidence as she steps into her class room.

As she walks in, Konata is instantly greeted by stares and whispering.

"Ah Izumi, looks like you're back from your little vacation." The teacher says.

"Geeze Ms. Kuroi, you act like I wanted to miss my stop." Konata says while staring annoyingly at the blond teacher.

Ms. Kuroi just closes her eyes and gives a dumb smile. "Just take your seat before I give you detention." She says in a calm yet threatening voice.

"Yes ma'm." Konata says as she walks to her desk and sits down.

"_Well I can't try anything on Kagami today, so I might as well try to get some notes done._" Konata says in her mind as she begins to copy down the notes on the board.

**Konata, Monday 12:30,**

After a few hours it was lunch time. However Konata was so writing down notes that she failed to notice.

"Wait, are me eyes wrong or are you actually taking notes?" Kagami says in surprise.

Konata being equally surprised that she didn't realize it was lunch.

"Whoa, you scared me there Kagamin!" Konata says still in her surprise.

Kagami began to stare oddly at Konata. She knew Konata too well to not notice when she was acting strange, by Konata standards that is.

"Are you ok? Not only did you space out on your train, but now your taking notes and forgetting lunch time." Kagami says with concern in her voice.

Konata could sense Kagami's worry. She had to come up with something quick to get herself off the spot. "_Hmm, Misao said I can't try anything romantic today, be she never said I couldn't tease._" Konata thought as if she came up with an award wining math problem.

"Why do you ask? Could it be that my Kagamin is worried about her Konata?" Konata says in a playful voice while putting her hand to her mouth and giving Kagami a gaze.

"Wha, N..N..NO!, THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Kagami yells while trying hide her red face.

Kagami was flustered. Konata had completely turned the table on her. Kagami looked back at Konata and saw the same laughing otaku she was used too seeing whenever she got embarrassed.

"Hi sis, and you too Kona Chan, we really haven't talked today have we?" Tsukasa says as if to be Kagami's savior.

"No, I guess we really haven't talked at all." Konata says in a down voice

"Well since we're all present now, why don't we just have a normal lunch?**" **Miyuki asks joining them.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kagami says opening her bento box.

"Sure" Konata says now cheering up.

"_Well even if I can't do anything romantic, I still get to be with her, unlike somebody I know._" Konata thought, causing her to giggle a little.

"What's so funny Konata?" Kagami asks.

"Huh, oh nothing" Konata answers as she begins to enjoy lunch with her friends.

**Konata, Monday 15:10,**

After lunch the rest of the school day went really fast for Konata. Before she knew it, it was already time for her to go home. As she was grabbing her bag Tsukasa walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Kona Chan, but me and sis have errands to run, so we can't go home with you today." Tsukasa says in a sweet voice.

"Huh? Oh ok then, maybe tomorrow." Konata says in a voice that sounds disappointed yet relieved. "_Good, that means I won't be tempted to do anything in front of Kagami until tomorrow._" She thought.

"Oh hey Miyuki, could I go to your house today?" Konata asks as she turns to her pink haired friend.

"Certainly, I think that would be lovely Izumi San." Miyuki says with a smile.

"Great then lets go.**" **Konata says in an exited tone while grabbing Miyuki's arm to lead her out the door.

"_Wait a second.._" Konata thought as she stopped and let go of Miyuki. "Hey Tsukasa, tell Kagami that I'm not replacing her with Miyuki, ok?" Konata says with her signature cat like grin.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagami says as she walks up behind Konata.

Suddenly a cold sweat went down Konata's neck. "_Crap, she heard it._" Konata thought as she felt Kagami's presents behind her.

"Well, I'm waiting!" Kagami said now starting to get annoyed. "_If uses one of her dumb jokes to get out of this one, I swear I'll punch her_" Kagami thought clenching her fists.

"We…well Kagami Sama, I know you can't be away from me for long. I just didn't want you to think I'd leave you just for not walking home with me." Konata says in a scared yet joking voice.

A vain appeared on Kagami's forehead. She was originally just annoyed with Konata's comment, but now she was angry at Konata's remark. She quickly raised he fist just glaring at Konata. Staring her down with her eyes of pure rage.

"I thought I told you to knock it off with those jokes!" Kagami says now shaking with anger.

"_Oh crap, now I've done it._" Konata thought as Kagami came closer towards her with her fist raised up high.

Kagami readied for a punch. She had to perfect angle to leave a bump on Konata's head. She suddenly moves her arm for a swing. Konata forces her eyes shut, just hoping for it to be over soon.

However, right as Kagami was about to strike a punch her cell phone rings. Hearing this makes her lower her arm.

"Well I guess I won't hurt you this time, but don't joke like that again!" Kagami said in her usual annoyed voice as she reaches to answer her phone.

"THANK YOU, OH GREAT AND POWERFUL KAGAMI SAMA!" Konata says while getting on her knees and bowing down to Kagami.

Kagami just gave her a weird look before continuing with her phone call. "Yeah, sure thing dad, ok bye." "Tsukasa, we have to make another stop while were running our errands today." Kagami says while hanging up.

"Oh, then we should get going." Tsukasa says waving good bye to Konata and Miyuki.

As the twins left so did Konata and Miyuki.

**Konata, Monday 16:02**

After the train ride to Miyuki's house, both girls entered Miyuki's room. Once both were seated Konata spoke up.

"Hey Miyuki, I need your advice." Konata says in a nervous voice. "_Oh god, I hope she doesn't consider me a freak or something._" Konata thought getting even more nervous than she already was.

"Hmm, sure thing Izumi San." Miyuki says as if she didn't notice Konata's trembling. "Just one question for you first, your question's about Kagami San isn't it?" Miyuki asks causing Konata to gag.

"Wha..what do you mean?" Konata asks in shock.

"You like Kagami San. It's quite obvious really." Miyuki says in her usual calm voice.

Konata couldn't believe her ears. Not only did Miyuki already know about her feelings for Kagami, but she seems to not be bothered by it at all.

"So, you're ok with it?" Konata asks coming out of her shock.

"Of course, I have nothing against lesbians at all." Miyuki says comfortingly. "Now then, what was the question you wanted to ask, or did I already answer it?" Miyuki asks in a simple voice.

"Right." Konata says now happy she has a supporter. "Let me tell you about what happened around 10:15" Konata says as she begins to explain the situation to Miyuki.

**Konata, Monday 17:45,**

It took Konata a little over hour to explain the whole thing to Miyuki. After she finished Konata looked at Miyuki and only saw a puzzled face. Several thoughts went through Konata's head during this silence.

"_What if she won't help me?_" "_What if she feels Misao is a better match for Kagami?_" "_Come on Miyuki, speak up god damn you!_" Konata's mind said as she waited for Miyuki to speak.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Konata, Miyuki spoke.

"I see, you do have a problem here, but I would like to review the rules of this so called battle with you." Miyuki says now in full knowledge mode.

"What about them?" Konata asks now curious as to what Miyuki has to say.

"Well the loser has to leave Kagami San alone forever, right?" Miyuki asks.

Konata looks away and then answers. "Y..Yes, that's right."

"But what if you both loose, then wouldn't that mean neither you nor Misao can ever be around Kagami San again?" Miyuki asks making Konata gasp.

"Damn, I never thought of that, and I bet Misao didn't either." Konata says now worried.

Miyuki just looks oddly at her short blue haired friend.

"But Izumi San, didn't even consider the fact that you and Misao aren't the only people Kagami San could fall in love with?" Miyuki asks while slightly questioning Konata's intelligence.

"Well I just figured, since I love her so much, she would just fall for me as well." Konata says while scratching the back of her head.

Miyuki just shook her head and sighed. "_she didn't honestly that would work, did she?_" Miyuki thought as she looked back to Konata.

"And my second question with that rule, what if Kagami San still wants to talk to the loser, I mean you can't just decide if Kagami San to lose a friend for her." Miyuki says confusing Konata even more.

"Wow, come to think of it, we didn't think this over to well did we?" Konata says feeling pathetic.

"I highly suggest you go over the rules with Misao and come up with a better system." Miyuki says nicely.

"Yeah, I should do that." Konata says. "_wait there's one more stupid question I should ask, why not I already made a fool of myself today._" Konata thought as she turns to her friend.

"Hey Miyuki, one more thing. Do you know if Kagami is even interested in girls?" Konata asks making her feel like the dumbest person on the planet.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING, SHE DIDN'T THINK OF THAT EITHER?_" Miyuki screamed in her mind at what Konata just said.

"Umm, I'm sorry Izumi San, but I'm afraid I don't know if Kagami San likes girls." Miyuki says trying to hide her shock.

"Oh, then why even try if I don't know?" Konata says in a bummed out voice.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'm pretty positive that if Kagami does like girls, she would tell me if I ask." "You just go fix the details with Misao and due what ever you normally would have done to try to win Kagami San tomorrow, leave that matter to me." Miyuki says confidently.

Konata smiled. "_Yes, I'm sure if anybody can find that out, it's you Yuki Chan._" Konata says in her mind.

"Ok then it's a plan. Well it's getting late, I should head home." Konata says as she gets up and grabs her things.

After bidding her farewell to Miyuki Konata quickly went home and got in bed.

"I know the perfect way to start melting the ice around Kagami's heart." She said in a yawn as she fell asleep.

However, one thing Konata didn't count on was Yutaka hearing what she said. Yutaka simple smiled at her sleeping cousin. She couldn't help but feel happy that her cousin was finally going to do something about her feelings for Kagami.

"Then I wish you luck, Onee Chan." Yutaka lightly says closing Konata's door.

**Tuesday 6:58,**

Like every morning for Misao it began with the slamming of an alarm clock. After about three seconds of laying down, Misao finally rubbed her eyes and got up. Grabbing her things she went into the bathroom and took a shower as part of her normal daily routine.

Everything seemed like a normal morning for Misao, until she walked down stairs and into her kitchen. There she spotted something sitting at her table that shouldn't be there.

"Mi…Konata?" Misao said in awe at the sight of the blue haired otaku. "_Just what the hell is she doing here in my house?_" Misao thought in anger.

"Good morning to you as well." Konata says warmly.

"Ah Misao, your friend Konata came to visit this morning, she said she has an important matter to discuss with you, so I let her in." Misao's father says with a small smile.

Misao glares at her father in disgust. "_How thick headed are you old man?_" She thought before turning her attention back to Konata.

"Well if it's so important that it can't wait until school, we might as well go to my room." Misao says in a stressed voice.

"I was just going to suggest that."Konata says getting up from her seat to fallow Misao to her room.

Once the two girls entered the room Misao quickly shut and locked the door. Then she turned and stared at Konata with the normal angry face she had when around her.

"Okay midget, why'd you come here?" Misao says instantly cutting to the case.

"Wow, you sure are snappy." Konata says jokingly. "Look I'm not enjoying being in your house any more than you are, but I need to discuss the rule of our agreement with you."

Misao grows a small grin on her face as she hears this.

"So does that mean you give up?" Misao asks.

"No, of course not, There are just some details we need to work out." Konata says in a professional manor.

"Ok fine, I'm listening." Misao says with little interest in whatever Konata has to say.

Konata went on to explain everything that Miyuki and herself talked about the night before. Despite not liking what she was saying, Misao couldn't help but ponder over the solid facts of their original agreement. After Konata finished they both started working out a new set of rules they would both agree to.

"Ok so it's settled, the loser can't be anymore than a friend to Kagami, forever." Konata says going over her and Misao's new agreement.

"And if neither of us win, then both of us won't ever be anything more than a friend to her" Misao adds. "Including that we can't be 'friends with benefits' to her as well."

"As for winning Kagami's love, anything goes except revealing something about the other that Kagami doesn't know about." Konata says. "Ok I agree to these terms."

"I guess I do too." Misao says with a feeling of disgust for herself for agreeing with Konata.

"Great, then let today be the first official day, our agreement is active as of now." Konata says with a grin.

"Good." Misao says as she turns toward Konata. "Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU MIDGET!" Misao yells causing Konata to run. "_God, I hate her_" She thought as she went into the kitchen for breakfast.

**Konata, Tuesday 12:30,**

With all the hard details out of the way, time moved really fast for Konata. Before she knew it, it was lunch time. Like most days, Kagami came to Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki's classroom to eat. Normally Konata wouldn't mind this at all, but one thing was missing.

"Hey Kagami, we're Misao?" Asked Konata

"Huh, oh she said she had something to take care of today." Kagami answers in here normal voice. "Hey hold on a second, since when do you ask about Misao?"

"_Quick, I've gotta come up with something quick!_" Thought Konata, as was suddenly put on the spot. "Well, weren't you telling us about Ayano going to Hawaii the other day?, I would have assumed that Misao would wan to around you more." She quickly answers.

"Hmm, I actually thought that too." "But she has something to do, I wonder what it is?" Kagami said completely losing suspicion in Konata.

"Who knows." Konata says while shrugging her shoulders. "Oh by the way, you guys wanna go to that karaoke place after school?"

"Oh that sounds nice, we haven't done that in a while." Tsukasa says agreeing with Konata's proposal.

"Yes I agree, that would be nice." Miyuki adds to Tsukasa's answer.

The only one left to give an answer was Kagami who looked like she was deep in thought. Konata noticed this and started to worry. She was about to say something, but before she could Kagami finally spoke.

"Yeah ok, that sounds good, but why the sudden interest?" Kagami says in a curious voice.

"No real reason, I just wanna have fun with you guys." Konata says with her normal voice. "_Well I can't say that's true. I know Kagami will like me more if I complement her on singing._" Konata thought with a scheming look on her face.

"Ok so it's settled, we'll go do some karaoke after school today." Konata says with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sure why not." Kagami says as they continue their lunch normally.

**Konata, Tuesday 16:10,**

After school the four friends got on a train. After they got off it they had to make a short walk to get to the karaoke house.

"I'm hungry." Konata says in a worn down voice "Can we grab something to eat at that 7-11 before we go to the karaoke place?"

"This is why you should eat more than just a chocolate cornet for lunch." Kagami says with an annoyed tone. "Fine, we might as well."

While the four girls started to walk towards the 7-11 Konata couldn't help but listen to a conversation a group of guys were having in the parking lot.

"See guys, I bought an 86, now I can be as fast as Takumi." One of the guys says.

"Hold on Itsuki, let me see the engine." The oldest looking of them says.

"Huh, oh sure."The guy called Itsuki says as he pops up the hood of his car.

The man looks at the engine carefully before closing the hood and looking at the others.

"I'm sorry Itsuki, but you're mistaken." He says with pity in his voice. "This isn't an 86, it's an 85."

"AN 85?" The Itsuki guy says in embarrassment.

"HA HA, how can you be that dumb Itsuki." The other guys say as they start to laught.

"_Guys are serious about the strangest things._" Konata says as she pulls her attention away from the group of guys. "Hey Miyuki, what's an 86, and why is it different from an 85?" Konata curiously asks.

"Huh and 86?" Miyuki says confused with the question. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Those guys over there are talking about some kind of care called an 86, apparently one of them bought one but didn't know it was really an 85." Konata says confused.

Miyuki puts her finger to her chin as she thinks. Silence comes toward the girls as they all await Miyuki's answer. Finally after about three minutes Miyuki breaks the silence.

"Well I'm not too good with cars but, I assume they're talking about the Toyota AE86 Levin or Trueno." "Produced from 1983 to 1987 by the Toyota company as part of their Corolla line up, The AE86 is a small, light weight coupe." Miyuki began.

"Originating in Europe, it was available with a fuel-injected 4-cylinder twin-cam 1587 cc 4A-GE engine." "This engine was capable of a maximum gross power output of 130 PS and 110 lb·ft of torque in standard form, however it was later down-rated to 120 PS and 105 lb·ft in net output." Miyuki says sending the others in a state of awe.

"_This is what you being not too good with cars!_" Kagami thought still shocked by Miyuki's knowledge. Before anyone had a chance to comment Miyuki continued.

"The Toyota AE85 on the other hand shares the same production time, and base model of the 86." Miyuki started to explain. "However, while the 86 was designed for performance, the 85 was designed for economy and differs mainly in its engine."

"The AE85's standard equipment included Toyota's 3A-U carburetor-equipped SOHC motor displacing 1452cc and the cable-clutch K50 transmission."Miyuki continued. "It does not incorporate the hydraulic T-50 transmission or the limited-slip differential and rear disc brakes of the higher-performing AE86 version of the car."

"Because of their similar appearance, the two cars can sometimes be mistaken." Miyuki says finishing her lecture. She then looked back at her friends and found them all standing still.

"Are you guys alright?" Miyuki asks. She then noticed the group of guys in the parking lot also standing still.

"See Itsuki, if a girl knows so much about it, there is no excuse for your stupidity." One of the guy's says as they begin to laugh again.

"I'm not so hungry anymore, lets just go to the karaoke house." Konata says finally coming back to her senses.

"Y….Yeah, good idea Konata." Kagami says in agreement.

With that said the our girls left the 7-11 and headed for the karaoke house. It was a nice walk with little conversations being made along the way. Konata took this time to take in the atmosphere and emotions between the four girls.

"_Besides Miyuki's surprising explanation of those cars, everybody seems pretty normal._" Konata thought as she walked. Konata then turned her attention to Kagami. "_She's in an abnormally great mood today, things should go perfectly smooth from here on if my plan to butter her up works._" She thought as they arrived at the karaoke house.

"Room 301 again, Konata do you request this room or something?" Kagami asks as they enter the karaoke room. Konata, Miyuki, and Tuskasa walked in and sat down at the table.

"Come on Kagamin, is that something I would do?" Konata asks in her playful voice.

"Knowing you, yes." Kagami says with a sigh. Konata grabbed the microphone and stood up.

"Ok I start us off like usual." Konata says as she enters a song number. Kagami sits down and looks at Konata with curiosity.

"What song do you plan to sing?" Kagami asks while slouching in her seat.

"One of my favorites, Kurchibiru Daydream by Aki Misato" Konata says with her cat like grin.

"Hold on, it isn't from some anime is it?" Kagami asks in a stern voice.

"Where else would I get a good song from?" Konata asks playfully.

"There are millions of non anime songs out there." Kagami says annoyed.

"Yeah but I don't know any of those songs." Konata says.

"Whatever just get it over with." Kagami says as she leans back against her seat.

Before Konata could press start on the machine the door opened. The girls stared confusingly as a teenage boy with greenish brown hair with two small ahoges walks in.

"uh." He says as he notices he entered the wrong room. "Excuse me!" He says with a bow before running out.

"What was that about?" Miyuki asks confused.

"Probably got the wrong room." Kagami answers with a sigh.

"Oh that must be so embarrassing! " Tsukasa says covering her face.

[**Author's note: I don't know how to word that right, I hope you know what I'm trying to say.**]

"Well with that out of the way, lets begin." Konata says as she hits start.

The song Konata picked was slow paced surprising the others. Konata sang the song at the perfect pitch not missing one note. After she finished, she was greeted with the clapping of her friends including Kagami.

"Wow Kona Chan, you're great at singing." Tsukasa says with envy.

"Yeah even I have to admit that was pretty good." Kagami says. "For an anime song anyway."

"Ok Kagamin, it's your turn." Konata says handing Kagami the microphone.

"Why do I have to go next?" Kagami says annoyed. "Oh well, if it's to stop you from singing another anime song…"

Kagami gets up and starts to enter a song number.

"I've got your drinks ladies." The waiter says walking in making Kagami jump accidently hitting the wrong numbers.

"Thanks." Konata says as the waiter leaves.

"Oh great, that idiot scared me." Kagami says frustrated. "Now I have to sing some song I've never heard of."

"Oh it can't be that bad Kagamin." Konata says flinging her hand. "What's the song?"

"It's something called Melt by.." Kagami was cut off by Konata before she could finish.

"Oh really?" Konata says jumping up and pulling a red marker out. "Before you sing let me write 01 on your right arm." Konata says as she moves toward Kagami.

"What, why…No!" Kagami says moving away from Konata.

"But it fits the song Kagamin." Konata whines.

"I said no." Kagami says obviously annoyed.

"Ok fine." Konata says walking away. Kagami just stares unconvinced at Konata. It was unlike her to give up so easily. Kagami had a weird feeling that Konata had something planned.

"Ugh, I might as well start singing." Kagami says with a sigh as she hits start.

Kagami sang the song surprisingly well. Even though nobody except Konata knew what the song was or what it was from, they all agreed it was a good song. Similar to Konata, Kagami was greeted with applauds when she finished singing.

"That was amazing sis!" Tsukasa says as she claps. "That was a little better than Kona Chan."

"Yes, Tohsaka is definitely more skilled as a mangas then me." Konata says jokingly. While Tsukasa and Miyuki were puzzled by Konata's comment, it was obvious to Kagami that Konata was probably referencing some anime.

"Let me guess, another anime reference?" Kagami says slightly annoyed.

"Not just an anime, it's also a visual novel." Konata says as if it made any difference. Kagami just sighs and looks at both Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"Have either of you two decided yet?" Kagami asks.

"Sorry Kagami San, but I haven't yet." Miyuki says with disappointment.

"Me neither sis." Tsukasa says with a small giggle.

"Then why don't we sing a duet while they decide Kagami?" Konata says picking up the second microphone.

"No, I just sang, and it wouldn't be fair to them." Kagami says obviously trying to make an excuse.

"Actually Kagami San, I would love to hear you and Izumi San sing a duet." Miyuki says in her normal soft voice.

"I also wanna hear you two sing together." Tsukasa says scratching the side of her head with her finger.

"Come on Kagamin, I want to sing Magnet, and I need you to be Miku." Konata says after entering the song number.

"_So this was what she was planning_" thought Kagami. "Ok fine." Kagami says with a sigh as she walks next to Konata.

Konata hits start and the song begins. Both Kagami and Konata sing to their hearts content. Singing each note flawlessly with no mistake in pitch. After the song ends both girls fall back on the couch catching their breath.

"_That was perfect._" Konata thought. Being lost in her thought Konata didn't notice herself lean on Kagami and rest her head on her shoulder. "_Uh oh, this could be bad maybe I should move._" Konata thought as she became aware of her current position.

"_She's not doing anything yet, Maybe she doesn't notice me._" Konata thought as she moved her eyes toward Kagami. "Maybe _it's working, yes, even though it's a little slow, my plan is definitely working._"

With that thought Konata closed her eyes and savored the moment. Even if it would only last a few seconds, that was enough for Konata.

End of chapter

**Well I hope you enjoyed that.**

**The funny thing is that I actually pulled a Hiyori. I came up with the perfect idea for this chapter and decided to write it when I woke up. I ended up forgetting my idea in the morning delaying this chapter.**

**Don't worry, Misao didn't just disappear, the next chapter will be about what she was doing during this day, and then I will get both sides on track by chapter six.**

**Oh and I'm tried doing some research on the geography, I know their school is based off a real high school but I have no idea where it is. **

**I checked a Google map of Saitama and looked at all the karaoke houses(They are called that right, if not then sorry.) that showed up. Both of them were fairly close to a 7-11 which is why I put that instead of a gas station.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**I decided that this wouldn't really be a loyal Lucky Star fanfic without some reference to other media. So I added references in this chapter, and for those who didn't catch them here they are, with a short explaination**

**References in this chapter**

**Itsuki from Initial D: **

**In initial D episode 9 Itsuki buys a car thinking it's an AE86 like Takumi's, but it turns out he bought an AE85 instead.**

**Strawberry Panic:**

**The song Kuchibiru Daydream is the second theme song to the anime version of Strawberry Panic. Also in episode 7 of Lucky Star, the beginning of this song is heard coming out of the tv when Konata takes a break from 'studying' **

**Jin From Kannagi:**

**In episode 10 of Kannagi the characters are in a karaoke house. Jin goes to the bathroom and when he returns he accidental walks into the wrong room and sees the Lucky Star girls. he quickly apologizes and runs out. When he looks at the room number it reads "301" **

**Fate/Stay Night:**

**I didn't really quote or parody this, but the main character, Emiya Shirou, always admits that Tohsaka Rin(the black haired girl in red that Konata turns Kagami into in Lucky Star OVA) is a better mangas then him. Also Fate/Stay Night was originally an adult visual novel that got an anime adaptation, a PS2 port, and several spin offs**

**Hatsune Miku:**

**The song melt is a popular song by Hatsune Miku from the program Vocaloid. Because Miku has a similar appearance to Kagami (so much that Konata turns Kagami into her in Lucky Star OVA) I had Konata try to write 01 on Kagami's arm, which is the tattoo Miku has on her arm labeling her as the first Vocaloid 2 voice.**

**Also the song Magnet is a duet between Vocaloid voices Hatsune Miku and Magurine Luka, I made Konata suggest this song to continue the Vocaloid reference. **


	5. Chapter 5 Detective Work part 1

**Hello, **

**sorry for the wait but I'm seriously stuck. I just started my summer semester at my college, so I've been extremely busy. Also I currently am suffering from really bad writers block. I just can't seem to come up with whats going to happen next. This chapter isn't complete, I just found a spot I could end it at. So this is really part 1 of chapter 5. Because I really didn't want to keep people waiting I shortened the chapter. So there will be two chapters about Misao in a row before I can get both Misao and Konata on the same track.**

**My main problem is I came up with a brand new idea for a story and whenever I write I can only think of that. (I will never write anything else until I finish this, which is why I'm so stuck) Also if it interests anybody, it seems that I can only write at 5:00 A.M. and have Vocaloid songs being played at full blast, other than that I can't really come up with anything**

**Thank you to all the people who have read and/or reviewed my story so far. I hope you continue to give me advice.**

**With that said please enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Detective Work part 1

**==Misao, Tuesday 12:28==**

It was the beginning of lunch and Misao was prepared. She had already planned what to do with her lunch the night before after she got off the phone with Ayano. Misao got up from her seat and stretched. She was about to walk out of the room when she was stopped by Kagami.

"Hey Misao, want to eat lunch with me today?" Kagami asks in a sweet voice.

"_Damn, this is so tempting…no, I have to stick to the plan._" Misao thought as she turned towards Kagami. "Sorry Hiiragi, I have some important business to take care of today." Misao says with regret in her voice.

Kagami gave her an odd look. She knew Misao well enough to know that she never had any 'important' business. "Oh you do, I just thought since Ayano wasn't here would I could keep you company." Kagami says still curios about Misao's actions.

"_Aw come on, why did she have to do this today?_" Misao thought now having second thoughts. "_No, me and Ayano discussed this, I have to refuse this._" Misao thinks as she gives a sigh. "Sorry Hiiragi I would love to but, this is unavoidable."

"Ok I understand, another time then." Kagami says suspiciously before leaving and going into her sister's classroom.

"This had better be god damn worth it!" Misao loudly says once Kagami left. She had just denied Kagami basically handing herself to her. So Misao would make sure she would find out what she wanted to know. She left the classroom and headed down the stairs to the first floor.

Once Misao made it to the first floor she started looking around. "_I've gotta find those first years._" She thought as she walked through the hall way.

After a few minutes of searching, Misao finally she spotted a group of girls she had seen before. As she approached them she tried to remember their names. "_Ok, that American, Patricia I think her name is, the one with glasses, Hiyori I think, the one with the green hair, what was her name?"Misao thought as she gets closer to them._

"Then I heard that idiot wrote Osaka, when anybody with a small education on Japan knows how far that place is from here." Misao hears the Patricia girl say as she finally reaches them. "Oh, hello Misao-sempai."

"Hello." Misao says back. "_She has an unusual accent._" She thought as she listens to Patricia talk. "Hey, could I ask you guys some questions?" Misao asks with a nervous voice.

"Sure ask away." Hiyori says with the agreement of the other girls.

"Well-" Before Misao could finish she was bothered by a fly. She tried to hit it but continually missed. Finally after two minutes the fly went away. Leaving Misao at peace.

"Don't you just hate flies?" Patricia says in a normal voice. "When they do that to me, I just wanna be freak out like Tamama and shoot lasers from my mouth."

"_What on earth is she talking about?_" Misao thinks as she gets confused by Patricia's comment.

"Anyway, please continue Misao-sempai." Hiyori says still waiting for Misao's question.

"Well, what do you know about Kagami?" Misao asks in a low voice.

"Hmm, not a lot but I'm sure we could answer most questions you might have." Patricia says looking at the others who just nod.

"_Well lets hope they know the answer to this question._" Misao thinks before speaking again. "Ok, so do you guys know if she's interested in somebody?" Misao asks becoming nervous again.

The three girls start to ponder and a silence befalls them. This silence started to make Misao even more nervous. A cold sweat went down the back of her neck as she waited for an answer. After a while she couldn't take the silence anymore. Misao was about to say never mind and leave, but before she could do so Hiyori broke the silence.

"Well that's debatable, she seems like she might like somebody, but I have yet to see her around a boy." Hiyori says looking back towards Misao.

"I would have to say the same thing." Patricia says also returning her attention to Misao.

"I also must agree with that, I have never seen Kagami with a boy before." The green haired girl adds.

"I was actually kinda talking about, well a g-girl." Misao says now extremely nervous.

Misao stood there waiting to be ridiculed, but instead the girls went back to thinking. "_What are they gonna say?_" "_Are they gonna freak out and shun me?_" Misao thought as she started to regret her coming down to the first floor to begin with.

"Well now that you mention it…" Patricia say tapping her chin with her finger.

"That is a defiant possibility isn't it." Hiyori says finishing Patricia's sentence.

"But why go you ask?" Patricia asks now suspicious.

"Uh, we…well." Misao says trying to come up with an excuse for her odd question.

"Oh, could it be that our Misao hear is secretly in love with Kagami?" Patricia says in a teasing voice. Patricia puts her hand to her face and giggles.

"N..no, that not true!" Misao says flustered. Misao felt her face getting hot as she knew she was found out.

"If that's true, then why are you blushing?" Patricia asks not giving up. "Hiyori, you know a yuri when you see one, you see it too right?"

"You're right, there's no denying it, she's definitely a yuri." Hiyori says with interest in her voice.

"What are you saying?" Misao says still trying to convince them that they're wrong. "I'm no such thing." She says defensively

"Alright, if you say so." Patricia says turning her back to Misao. "But if you can't admit it to us, what makes you so sure you can admit it to her? Especially since you came to us for advice."

"I didn't come to you for advice, I came to see if I had a chance." Misao says quickly unaware of the what she said.

"HA GOT YOU!" Patricia shouts before laughing.

"Huh, wait,,, that's not what I meant to say!" Misao says now extremely red and flustered.

"Just admit it Koarin, it's obvious you love Sakaki." Patricia says playfully.

"Who? What is that from some anime or something?" Misao asks confused.

"Yes but that's not the point." Patricia confirms. "You already admitted it, so you might as well just come out with it."

Misao just sighs before speaking. "Okay fine you got me, I'm in love With Kagami."

Patricia just smiles. "See was that so hard?" she asks nudging Misao with her elbow.

"Actually, yes it was very difficult." Misao says in an annoyed voice.

"Well since you admitted it, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Hiyori says still fascinated by the fact that Misao's a lesbian.

Misao explained the whole situation with the three girls. Misao too notice of all of their facial expressions. Patricia just seemed to have a grin on her face the whole time. Hiyori just seemed to get more and more fascinated with each detail. Minami on the other hand just stayed quiet. Right after Misao finished Patricia spoke up.

"I see, so you and Konata are competing for Kagami's heart." She says while reviewing everything in her mind. "Well Konata is a good friend of mine, but I feel you'd be a better match for Kagami." She says with a small smile.

"I agree with Patty-chan." Hiyori says turning towards Misao.

"So what does that mean?" Misao asks trying to suck in all the details of the situation.

Patricia and Hiyori looked at each other and nodded. "It means we'll help you." They both say as they turn back towards Misao.

**==Misao. Tuesday 15:24==**

Misao stepped off the train. As she walked out of the station her phone rang. Misao reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She checked the caller id and saw that it was her new ally, Patricia. Hitting answer Misao put the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Misao says while walking.

"We never made a plan, what are you doing now?" Patricia says.

"I'm going to the Hiiragi house." Misao says annoyed by the question.

"WHAT?, You can't just go there without some kind of plan." Patricia says in shock.

"Do you even know why I'm going there?" Misao asks obviously knowing the answer.

"You're going to ask Kagami something in private right?" Patricia says taking a guess.

"No you've got it wrong, I talked to Kagami, she won't be home until later." Misao says with a sigh. "I'm going to ask her older sisters if they think she's interested in girls."

"Smart move, but be cautious, they might not accept yuris, they are shrine maidens after all." Patricia warns.

"I'll be safe don't worry." Misao says in a sarcastic voice. "_Does she think I'm a kid or something, hell I'm older than her._" She thought now frustrated.

"Good, report to my house when you're done and we'll make a plan for tomorrow." Patricia says before immediately hanging up.

"I really don't get her way of thinking." Misao sighs as she gets near the Hiiragi house.

Misao approached the Hiiragi house. Time seemed to be flying as she walked up to the door. With a slight fear she raised hr arm and knocked on the door three times. She waited in silence for a few minutes before the door slowly opened.

"Hello?" A women's voice said as the door opened.

When the door fully opened Misao was face to face with a young women with short light brown hair. She didn't look too old and was most likely a college student.

"_She must be one of the Hiiragi sisters._" Misao thought as she saw her.

"Hello." Misao says warmly.

"Hey I recognize you, you're Kagami's friend right?" The women asks.

"Yes, I'm Misao Kusakabe." Misao says with a bow.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'm Matsuri, Kagami's older sister." The women said also bowing.

"_I see so Matsuri's her name._" Misao thought as she was acquainted.

"Well I'm sorry Misao, but Kagami's not here right now." Matsuri says still with her warm voice.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak with you, would you mind?" Misao says with a little hesitation.

"Huh, with me?" Matsuri says in surprise.

Matsuri give Misao a weird look for a while, She wasn't too sure what Misao was up too, but she knew it would probably be interesting. Misao on the other hand was becoming nervous with Matsuri's silence and weird look. Finally the silence was broken by another voice coming from inside the house.

"Matsuri who's at the door?" Said the voice, which also seemed to come from a young women.

Following the voice, a young women with dark plum-purple hair walked by the open doorway. She appeared to be a little older than Matsuri. She stared at Misao and waited for Matsuri's responds.

"Well one of Kagami's friends apparently came here to speak with me." Matsuri says looking at the women than back at Misao.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Inori the oldest of the Hiiragi daughters." The women says with a bow.

"Misao Kusakabe, nice to meet you." Misao says returning the bow.

"So Misao, what was it you wanted to talk to Matsuri about?" Inori asks sweetly.

"Well, I actually was wondering if I could speak to both of you, in private." Misao says hoping they wouldn't find her to be weird.

"Oh." Inori says with an odd expression. "Well nobody's home right now except me and Matsuri, so why don't you come in?" Inori says while welcoming Misao into their home.

Misao walked in and sat down. For some reason it felt weird to be in the Hiiragi household. She had been here a couple times before, but never without Kagami or Ayano. Inori and Matsuri now sitting down gave Misao a glance. Misao knew this meant start talking so she began.

"Well I was wondering if you two could tell me some thing about Kagami." Misao asks trying to seem calm.

"Things like what?" Matsuri asks with a weird look in her eye.

A cold sweat went down Misao's neck. She couldn't turn back now. She had to keep going. She took in a deep breath and answers Matsuri.

"L-like is she…um…interested…in anybody?" Misao says with a small hint of fear in her voice.

Both Inori and Matsuri sit up and ponder. After a minute they both turned their backs to Misao and began to whisper. When they turned back they both had a serious look on their face.

"That depends, you don't plan to use it for gossip, do you?" Inori asks with a stern tone completely unexpected by her appearance.

"I would never do that to her." Misao says while putting her hand on her heart for dramatic effect.

"I'm not too convinced, but I guess we can trust you." Matsuri says with a sigh.

"To be honest with you, Kagami never talks about boys, ever." Inori says. After saying this, Inori started to ponder.

"You know, you're right. I have yet to every hear anything about a boy come from her mouth." Matsuri says as she too starts to ponder.

The room grew silent. It was almost as if Inori and Matsuri completely forgot that Misao was there. Instead of speaking out, Misao just sat there waiting for the two sisters to continue talking.

"You know, I have never considered this before but, it's possible that Kagami may be a lesbian." Matsuri says as if realizing something.

"You might be right Matsuri, Kagami seems like the lesbian type." Inori says still pondering.

"Hold on Inori, just how the hell do you know what lesbians are like?" Matsuri asks now suspicious.

"Oh..um…well I know a few lesbian friends from college." Inori says embarrassed by the question.

"Uuh huh" Matsuri says teasing her older sister.

"Wait a minute." Inori says before quickly turning to Misao. "Just why do you need to know this?"

Misao jumped by the question. She started sweating as Inori and Matsuri both started to stare her down. She quickly tried to com up with something to say that wouldn't give away her lust for Kagami.

"Um..I was just curious because I was just worried for her and…." Misao started saying as she stood up. "I've gotta go, don't worry I won't distribute information you gave me to anyone." "Oh, do you really believe Kagami's a….le..lesbian?" Misao asks as she reaches the front door.

"Yeah kinda." Inori and Matsuri both say at the same time confused by Misao's actions.

"Ok that means a lot, thanks." Misao says before she quickly exits the house and walks away.

A couple minutes after Misao left, Kagami and Tsukasa returned home.

"Maybe you're over reacting a little sis." Tsukaa says to Kagami in a pleading way.

"No I'm not Tsukasa, Konata had no reason to fall asleep on me, and in a karaoke house of all places!" Kagami angrily says to Tsukasa.

"She did say she was really tired." Tsukasa says trying to calm Kagami down.

"Are you kidding, she was full of energy the whole day!" Kagami responds as she stomps her way up the stairs.

"What on earth is her problem?" Matsuri asks turning to Tsukasa.

"Well after sis sang a duet song with Kona-chan, the two sat down on the couch." Tsukasa began to explain. "And Kona-chan somehow ended up sleeping on sis's shoulder."

"Why'd she do that?" Inori asked.

"I don't know, she said she was tired, but she was full of energy during the song." Tsukasa says before running up stairs.

"First that Misao girl acting strange and now Konata…" Matsuri said softly.

"I think we need to investigate this." Inori said turning to Matsuri. "I know you go through Kagami and Tsukasa's cell phones and write down their contacts, Get Konata and Misao's numbers out."

Matsuri just looks surprisingly at her older sister. "And just how did you find that out?"

Inori smiled. "I caught you a couple times but never said anything."

"Okay, then lets get those two in the same room and question their actions." Matsuri says puling out a piece of paper with 'Kagami's contacts' written on it.

Inori picked up her cell phone and dialed Konata's number. After a few rings Konata picked up.

"Hello?" Konata's voice said from the phone.

"Konata. This is Kagami's sister Inori, we need to talk, get over to the family restaurant two blocks from my house." Inori says hanging up before giving Konata a chance to respond.

Right after Inori got off the phone with Konata she turned to see Matsuri get off the phone with Misao. "You tell her to get to the family restaurant?" Inori asks.

"Yep, I didn't even wait for a reply." Matsuri says with a wicked smile.

"Good, then lets get going there." Inori said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

End of chapter

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I guess chapter 6 will be titled detective work part 2. **

**I just have so much stuff going on right now. My summer college course started, I'm trying to get spare money, **

**And most importantly, I am killing myself trying to get a ticket to see 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' thats playing for one night only in my hometown next week. I forgot to buy one earlier and they sold out****:(**

**Well those are my lame excuses for not writing faster and lazily cutting this chapter in two. **

**The next chapter will come out soon I promise.**

**Like last time there are minor references, they are:**

**Myself:**

**__****Enough said**

**********Keroro Gunso( in English):**

_In the first episode, Keroro says that it's very dangerous to stress out Tamama, this is proven when a fly lands on his head and he shouts a laser from hi mouth._

**Azumanga Daioh:**

_**Probably the most obvious yuri character of all time, Koarin(or Koari) is in love with Sakaki. This is shown in many subliminal ways. In the 2009 supplementary chapters**_ Osaka asks Koarin if she's gay, she says no but she wouldn't mind if Sakaki was a boy.(obvious lie)


	6. Chapter 6 Detective Work Part 2 Turbo

**Well I finally have a version I feel confident about releasing. Sorry for the long wait. I rewrote this chapter so many times it's not funny.**

**That's why the title is a street fighter 2 reference. The beta means nothing though.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6: Super Detective Work Part 2 Turbo HD Remix Beta

**==Misao, 18:10==**

"Wait what? How'd you get my-" The phone call ended before Misao could finish. "How on earth did she get my phone number?" Misao said to herself as she turned around and walked away from her house, which she had just reached.

Misao was puzzled. She had just finished talking to the older Hiiragi sisters and left their house when Matsuri, the younger of the two, called her and demanded her presents at a family restaurant. "_I don't care if you have any other plans, you just better be there._" Misao repeated in her head as she entered the train station.

"_What on earth could she possibly want with me?_" Misao said in her mind as she accidently bumped into a woman in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said as the person turned around.

"No worries." The women said with a smile. She was young looking and had beautiful long dark purple hair with dark blue eyes to match. "Oh, looks like my trains here. Good bye now." She said as she walked away.

"_I wonder who that was?_" Misao though as she noticed her train had also arrived. She walked on and started to look for a seat. "_Why are these things always crowded?_" She thought as she was getting irate trying to find somewhere to sit down.

Misao finally found a seat at the back of the train. "Finally." She sighed as she fell into the seat and sunk down.

"Oh we meet again, well this certainly is a surprise." Said a somewhat familiar sounding voice next to Misao. Misao turned her head and noticed that she was right next to the women from a few minutes ago.

"H…hello." Misao responded unsure what to say to the comment.

"Hmm you seem familiar, have we met before?" The women asked.

"No, not that I remember." Misao answered starting to fee a little uneasy. "_Just who is this lady?_" She asked herself in her mind.

"I see, well I'm Miki Hiiragi, nice to meet you." The women said with a bow.

"Wait…Hiiragi? You mean there are more Hiiragi sisters?" Misao thought out loud in a slight shock.

"Sisters?" Miki responded a little puzzled.

"I knew Kagami had two older sisters Inori and Matsuri, but she never said anything about a third." Misao said trying to explain what she meant.

Miki just giggled a little and blushed. "No no you've got it all wrong, I'm not their sister, I'm their mother." She said a little embarrassed.

"Mother?" Misao said astonished. "But you look so young, in fact you look a little younger than Inori."

"Thank you, I think." Miki replied not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. "Actually after giving birth to four daughters, I get that a lot" She said with a smile. "But never have I been told that I look younger than one of them, lets not tell her that ok?"

"Oh, ok" Misao answered now a little more accepting the fact that Miki is the mother to the Hiiragi's. "Oh I'm Misao Kusakabe by the way." Misao says with a bow.

"Nice to meet you Misao." Miki says keeping her warm smile. "So, you're one of Kagami's friends?"

Misao just froze for a minute. "_What do I say? I can't tell her I'm in love with her daughter and I sure as hell can't say I'm trying to be more than friends with her._" Misao thought as her hands started to sweat. "_Why can't I just say yes? That's an easy answer, yet for some reason I don't feel like that would the truth._" "We…well I guess you could say that." Misao said a little uneasy.

"Umm don't take this wrong but, what does that mean exactly?" Miki said with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Crap, why did I say that?_" Misao thought as she tried to come up with an answer. "Well you see.." Misao started to explain as she was still coming up with the words. "I'm a friend from her class, but she always leaves to hang out with Tsukasa and that midget." Misao said before gasping at the fact that she called Konata a midget in front of an adult who probably knew her.

"Yes Konata is a little short now is she, but I don't think midget is a very nice term." Miki said in a lecturing voice. "But why would that matter too much? I remember seeing you come over a few times, so you must be somewhat good friends with Kagami." She asked confused.

"Well it just seems like she has a lot more time for that mid…I mean Konata that I don't even matter." Misao responded completely forgetting who she was talking to.

Miki looked as Misao who seemed down. "_She must really care about Kagami if she seems this down that she doesn't spend that much time with her._" She thought as she looked at Misao with concerned eyes. "Well she's just really good friends with Konata, plus her twin is in that class too, and so if Miyuki…" Miki started. "So she has a lot of reasons to be in that class more than yours." She said in a lifting tone.

"Yeah but even when she has a choice she chooses them over me." Misao said with a small sniff.

Miki started to get worried. "_Oh my, just what have I gotten myself into?_" She thought as she saw Misao's eyes redden. "Umm don't worry, I'm sure if you just talk to her a little more, things will be fine." Miki said trying to cheer her up. "_This girl must be really lonely if she gets this sad over not hanging out with somebody._" Miki thought completely unaware of Misao's true feelings towards Kagami.

"_Wait a minute, just who am I talking to again?_" Misao thought when she heard that comment. "_Oh crap I'm talking to her mother!_" Misao screamed in her head as she panicked. "Uhh, I…I'm sorry Mrs. Hiiragi, I just…" Misao started saying worried about what to say. "_What do I say?...Wait a minute, Ayano is out of the country, I'll just use that as an excuse._" Misao thought with relief.

"What were you saying Misao?" Miki asked after Misao remained silent for a while.

"Well you see…" Misao began in a sob like manner. "My best friend is away on vacation and Kagami is my only other friend, so I'm just lonely these days." Misao finished with a sniff. "_Perfect excuse, absolutely flawless._" Misao thought to herself.

"Well I'm sorry to her that." Miki said with sympathy. "_Good, at least it's something trivial._" She thought with relief.

The two remained silent for a while. Neither one brought up anything to say. After ten minutes of silence, the train made a stop. "Oh this is my stop, it was nice to meet you Mrs. Hiiragi." Misao said as she got up and bowed before exiting the train.

In reality it was actually one stop before hers, but she knew it would end up being the same stop as Miki and she didn't want to get even more uncomfortable. "looks like I've got a little walk to take." Misao said with a sign as she started walking

Back on the train Miki was in deep thought. "_What a strange girl._" "_I wonder why she was in such a hurry to get off the train?_" Miki thought as she rested her chin on her fist. There were several weird things she noticed about Misao. One was how she tensed up when she was asked if she was Kagami's friend. "_That was a simple question with an easier answer, so why did she hesitate?_" Miki thought with a puzzled look on her face. Her thought was interrupted by the train reaching her stop. "Well I guess I'll just ask Kagami about her when I get home." She said lightly as she walked off the train and headed home.

**==Misao, 18:45==**

Misao was tired. She had already walked a great deal just from talking to the first years and then going to the Hiiragi house hold. Now because she didn't want to leave the train at the same time as Miki, Misao had walked even more. As She was walking she noticed a sign ahead of her. It was the family restaurant that Matsuri had told Misao to meet her at.

"Finally, I made it to this Damn restaurant." Misao said out loud which caused people to turn and look at her with weird expressions. "What are you looking at?" Misao said to them as she walked inside.

"Over here!" said a familiar sounding voice when Misao walked in.

Misao turned and saw Inori and Matsuri sitting at a table. She walked over to them and sat down across from them.

"Okay, what is it you two want." Misao said with an annoyed voice.

"You're sure one to get straight to the point." Matsuri said playfully. "We're actually waiting for another person before we start."

"What, another person?" Misao said confused. "Who exactly is this other person?"

"Oh look there she is now." Inori said turning around. "HEY OVER HERE!" She shouted with a wave.

The other person walked up to the table. Misao's eyes widened as she saw who it was. Konata stood there wide eyed as well. The two remained silent just staring at each other for a few minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" They both shrieked at the same time causing several people including Inori and Matsuri to jump back.

"I'm guessing you two don't like each other much." Inori said with an unconvincing grin.

"Got that right." Konata and Misao said at the same time with their backs facing each other.

"well…" Misao said in an even more annoyed voice. "Now that the midget's here, can you please tell me what is it you two want?"

"I want to know the same thing." Konata said obviously mad to be any where near Misao.

"Fine then we'll cut to the case." Matsuri said looking at Inori, then Misao and Konata. "What is it you two are up to with Kagami?"

Konata and Misao froze. A cold sweat could be seen on both of their foreheads. The same thought went through both of their minds. "_Could they possibly know?"_

"W-what do you mean?" Konata said shaking a little.

"Well Konata…" Inori began. "Every time you go some where with Kagami she always comes back mad about something you did, like today when you fell asleep on her shoulder."

"W-well I…I can explain that." Konata began to say shaking even more.

"Then there's you Misao." Inori said as she turned and looked at Misao. "Why did you come over to ask a question like that and then leave directly when getting your answer without explaining why?" Inori noted that both Konata and Misao looked like they had been caught doing something.

"Well…do you two care to explain yourselves?" Matsuri said with a strong tone.

"I-it's just that, well…" Misao didn't know where to begin. How could you possible tell somebody you where in love with their younger sister?

"Well Kagami is, well Kagami and I just…" Konata started saying. She was sweating. She knew that there was no way out of this situation unless she told Inori and Matsuri about her feeling towards Kagami. "_What do I do, What do I do?_" She thought as she started messing with her fingers.

"_Oh man I'm so screwed it's not funny._" Misao thought as she tried to come up with a way to get the pressure off of her. "Wait a minute, what if I just tell them, but blame the midget for making me ask them?" Misao thought, glad to have come up with a possible solution.

"_I've got it, I'll blame Misao!_" Konata thought with a small grin.

"IT'S HER FAULT!" Both Konata and Misao said at the same time pointing to each other.

"Huh?" Matsuri said puzzled. "How on earth is that possible?"

"Well it's just that…..Iloveyoursister." Konata and Misao said, again at the same time.

"Wait, what was that you two just said?" Inori asked even though she knew exactly what they said.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Misao said looking away to hide her red face.

"Y-yeah same here, I didn't say a word." Konata said, sweating even more.

"No you two definitely said something." Matsuri said having also understood what they said.

"How about you two just explain what's going on between you and Kagami." Inori said determined to learn every detail.

"Well you see…" Misao said as she started to explain the whole story, with Konata correcting her every now and then.

**==19:10==**

"And I came to you guys to try and see if I had a chance." Misao said as she finished explaining the whole story.

"And the karaoke thing was my first attempt while Miyuki was supposed to find out information for me." Konata said ending her part of the explanation.

"So let me get this straight." Inori said as she began to recall what she just heard. "You two are both in love with Kagami, so you're trying to see which one of you she chooses so the other leave you alone to be in love with her."

"Yes." Konata said in an uneasy sounding voice.

"Okay just wanted to make sure." Inori said.

"Well I personally find this interesting." Matsuri said which caused everybody to be surprised. "But I must say…" She began. "Sorry Misao but you've got no chance, Konata is a much better choice for Kagami." Matsuri finished.

Misao was crushed. "How could she say something like that?" Misao thought angrily.

"What are you thinking Matsuri?" Inori said in an astonished voice. "Misao would be way better for Kagami." She said confidently.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Konata said extremely confused.

"Come Konata we're leaving." Matsuri said as she grabbed Konata by the wrist and pulled her away.

"What the hell?" Misao said still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Misao you're coming with me." Inori said as she paid the restaurant and left pulling Misao away with her.

"Hey hold on Inori, just where are we going?" Misao asked as she freed herself from Inori's grasp.

"We're going somewhere to come up with a plan to help you win Kagami." Inori responded in a confident voice.

"Wait, you're her sister. Why would you try to help a girl make her fall in love with her?" Misao asked confused.

"Because I think it would be cute if she was together with you." Inori said while blushing. "And I sure as hell don't want her with Konata." She said with her blush gone and full seriousness in her voice.

"Well, where are we going then?" Misao asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Inori said slightly embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that.

Suddenly Misao's phone started to ring. Misao reached in her pocket and pulled it out. A quick check of the caller I.D. proved that Patricia was calling. "_God, why did I give her my number again?_" Misao thought as she answered it.

"Hello?" Misao said into the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Patricia shouted so loud that Inori jumped back at the sound that came from the phone. "DID YOU FORGET THAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO COME UP WITH A BATTLE PLAN AT MY APARTMENT TODAY?"

"Huh when did we decide to do that?" Misao asked with an ear ache.

"IT WAS IMPLIED WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO TALK TO THE HIIRAGI'S!" Patricia said I an annoyed voice.

"Ok sorry, just please stop yelling you're making my ear hurt." Misao said probably equally annoyed as Patricia.

"Well hurry up and get here!" Patricia said before ending the call.

"Geeze who knew she was so demanding about these things?" Misao said as she put her phone away.

"What did she mean by battle plan?" Inori asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well I talked to some first years who are some friends of Kagami, they decided to help me out and I guess they wanted to make a plan tonight." Misao explained.

"That's perfect, let go." Inori said relieved that she didn't have to find a place to discuss how to help Misao.

"Umm, alright." Misao said as they started walking.

**==Konata, Tuesday 19:55==**

"Are you sure we can come up with a plan at your house?" Matsuri asked concerned. "Wouldn't your parents kind of, not like it?"

"Not at all, my dad already knows about me being in love with Kagami." Konata said as she opened the front door.

"Wait why does he know?" Matsuri asked.

"I talk loudly in my sleep, so loud that both him and my cousin can hear me." Konata said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh." Matsuri said not knowing how to respond to that.

"Oh good Onee-chan you're home." Yutaka said as she walked into the living room with Minami.

"Hey Yu-chan, Minami." Konata greeted. "What's up?"

"Well about you and Kagami." Minami said In her normal quiet voice.

"Oh so you know about that already?" Konata asked relieved that she didn't have to explain it.

"Yes well, Misao explained it all during lunch today." Minami said looking at the floor.

"Wait what?" Konata said shocked.

"Misao came to our classroom to ask questions about Kagami, patricia pressured her and she told us the whole story about you two trying to make Kagami fall in love with one of you." Minami said hoping she didn't anger Konata.

"What did Patricia and Hiyori say to that?" Konata asked.

"They decided to help her instead of you." Minami said in a sorry tone.

"Damn, with all the anime they watch they could have been valuable, not to mention Hiyori's doujin." Konata said slightly angry

"Well I decided to help you." Minami said in a reassuring tone.

"And I will help you no matter what." Yutaka said.

"Thanks you two." Konata said happily.

"Great now we have to extra minds to help you get my sister." Matsuri said in a weird tone. "Now lets get to making a plan."

"Right, but first we need to watch a movie." Konata said as she ran to her room and came out with a dvd.

"Wait, why do we have to watch a movie?" Matsuri asked confused.

"Because if we watch a horror movie with several twists we will be at the top of are thinking ability." Konata said with confidence.

"I don't even believe **you** know what that meant." Matsuri said still confused. "Well what are we watching then?"

Konata slowly turned around to face the other three. "SAW!" She shrieked aiming to get them to scream. Though she got Yutaka to jump she didn't really effect Matsuri and Minami.

"I've heard of it, but I never got around to watching it." Matsuri said shrugging her shoulders. "What happens in it?"

"Yeah I never saw it either, what happens?" Minami said agreeing with Matsuri.

"How have you not seen this movie, it's been around since 2004?" Konata said surprised.

"Well one I don't watch a lot of American films, and two I just never really cared to go out of my way to watch it." Matsuri said.

"Well you're gonna watch it now!" Konata said as she out the movie in her PS2. "And you three better watch the whole thing, no covering your eyes." Konata demanded.

The movie turned on as the girls prepared themselves for the unknown.

**==Misao, Tuesday 20:10==**

Misao and Inori approached the front door to Patricia's apartment. Misao was about to knock but Patricia opened to door first.

"yeah you finally made it." Patria said happily. "Huh, who's that you brought with you?" Patricia asked.

"This is Kagami and Tsukasa's older sister Inori, she decided to help me as well." Misao explained.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Patricia shouted excitedly. "Now we have a Hiiragi to tell us all of Kagami's weaknesses."

"Hey don't say it like that, that really sounded wrong." Inori said uneasily.

"Well come on in." Patricia said as she led Misao and Inori inside to find Hiyori sitting down waiting for the discussion to start.

"Hold on, before we begin I need to call Ayano." Misao said as she got out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Ok, but put the phone on speaker so she can be a part of the planning." Patricia demanded.

"But that could cost a fortune, she is in Hawaii after all." Misao protested.

"Just do it, might I remind you that this is all for your sake." Patricia said convincingly.

"Fine." Misao said as she put the phone on speaker and set it on the floor.

"Hello Misao, how did today go?" Ayano said when she answered the phone already knowing who it was.

"Well Ayano you won't believe it at all." Misao answered barely believing the events herself.

"What does that mean?" Ayano asked confused.

"It means she has more support." Patricia answered.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear Patricia?" Ayano asked even more confused.

"At least you remembered my name" Patricia said as gave Misao a bad look.

"Hold on could you please explain all of this from the beginning." Ayano asked confused as ever.

"Well you see I went down to ask the questions we discussed, stuff happened and Patricia and Hiyori decided to help me out, then the older Hiiragi sisters argued about who would be better Kagami and Inori decided help me." Misao explained as simply as she could.

"Ok, I kind of get it." Ayano said less confused.

"Now that all that is out of the way, lets come up with a plan for tomorrow." Hiyori said as she pulled out writing paper.

"Ok lets do this." Inori said as they began to discuss a way to help Misao soften Kagami up.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. **

**The reason I had them watch 'SAW' was because Kagami, Konata, and Tsukasa go to watch 'SAW III' in one episode.**

**What really does happen in 'SAW'? I really never did see those movies just because Nobody ever wanted to watch them with me, and I wasn't old enough to rent a rated R movie back in 2004. I'm not afraid to watch horror films alone, I just never got around to watching it and I have no interest to look up what happens, when I can just ask.(Plus I don't live near a movie store to rent it)**

**I had a terrible time writings this. Not because of writing it, but because of the things that was going on around it.**

**It's been like 85 degrees here every day, even at night**

**I'm starting finals at school, so I'm stressed 24 hours a day. My room mate through a party while I was out of town helping friends with law problems and one of his friends messed up the story and wrote a terrible review of somebody else's story and posted a link on my profile page calling it the worst fanfic ever.**

**My Atari 2600 got soaked in beer because of that party.(So mad at that)**

**Dragon Quest IX was a let down.(seriously an angel losing his power, what kind of story is that.) And nobody I know bought that game, so just like with Monster Hunter Tri, I have to play alone.**

**My great grandmother who raised me more than my own mother(I even call her mom) Is in the hospital.**

**And my other great grandmother, who is one of the only people I know in my father's family(don't know my father) Is dieing of kidney problems.**

**I'm having the worst time of my life, so please excuse me if this story isn't up to quality or if I don't update as much.**


	7. Chapter 7 Misao Finally Strikes

**Well it's finally done.**

**I would like to take this moment to say that this chapter was originally scheduled(Yes I plan my release dates) to come out last Weds day. But that turned out to be my great grandmother's funeral(Yes I 'had' both sets of great grandparents) and as you probably guessed, a major death in my family delayed the writing, which delayed the release.**

**So from this chapter on I dedicate this story to my great grandmother.(though she would have been pissed if she found out I was even writing a yuri. She was a hardcore catholic.)**

**Well, it had a set plan, I forgot said plan, I made a new plan, that plan got delayed. My current mindset changed, and this is the result.**

**Please enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 7 Misao finally strikes

**== Misao, Wednesday 07:30 ==**

Misao stretched her arms as she got off the train. She was tired, the meeting she had with Patricia and Hiyori lasted so long that she ended up spending the night there. Though she didn't want too, Patricia insisted that she spend the night to finish up the plan. Misao had hurried out of the apartment as early as she could, after all she could only handle so much of Patricia.

"_God, she was almost as bad as the midget._" Misao thought as she walked towards the school. She was about to reach the front gate when she heard a familiar voice that she really didn't find pleasant.

"HEY MISAO, WHY'D YOU LEAVE SO EARLY?" Patricia yelled as she walked up behind Misao.

"Because I could barely stand your constant talk of anime and I didn't want to listen to it all morning." Misao answered sourly, yet honestly. "And why are you calling me by my first name?"

"Oh please, you act like I don't even know you and besides I called you that yesterday and you didn't care." Patricia said with a warm smile.

"Well please stop calling me by my first name, it creeps me out." Misao said while moving slightly away from Patricia so she wouldn't have to hear her high voice so loudly.

"I'll tell you what, I will stop calling you Misao when the Black Rock Shooter OVA finally gets released." Patricia responded with a look of victory in her eyes.

"Black Rock what?" Misao started at Patricia's odd sentence. "Never mind, knowing you it's probably something dumb."

Patricia started to chuckle at Misao's expressions until she suddenly realized something and paused. "Oh no that reminds me, Project Diva second comes out tomorrow, and I forgot to reserve it!" She shouted in panic. "Sorry Misao, I've gotta hurry to go do something, good luck with the plan today." Patricia said as she ran off.

Misao just stared dumb folded as Patricia ran towards the train station. "Couldn't she have just reserved it after school?" She said as she scratched her head with her index finger. "Oh well, not my problem." Misao said with a shrug before she continued to walk to the school.

As she walked into the school building Misao noticed Hiyori talking to a boy with brown hair while writing something down on a notepad. As Misao approached them to see what was happening she heard the end of the conversation.

"Okay, thank you Shiraishi-sempai." Hiyori said with a bow.

"No problem, I had to tell somebody this so I could get it off my chest." The boy said before walking away.

"Hey Hiyori, just what was that all about?" Misao asked as she walked towards Hiyori.

"Huh, oh Shiraishi-sempai was just telling me a story and gave me permission to write a doujin about it." Hiyori said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh, was it any good?" Misao asked now curious about what Shiraishi said. Though she never really knew him directly, he had an odd reputation among other students in her year.

"Well no actually, it was rather depressing." Hiyori said looking down. "I only wrote it down to make him think it was interesting, I honestly think he needs help though."

"Help?" Misao said with a confused look on her face. "You mean like therapy?"

"Yes, I mean that exactly." Hiyori said as she made sure nobody else was listening. "The things he explained are just not supposed to go through a humans mind, he even gave me the title he wanted."

"Really? What does he want it called?" Misao asked now even more interested by Hiyori's troubled look.

"Funerals Suck Worse Than Stabbed Puppies." She said with an uneasy look in her eye. "D-don't even bother asking about it, trust me, you don't want to know." Hiyori said before ripping up the notes she took.

"So anyway, where's Patty?" Hiyori asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"She ran back to the train station because she forgot to reserve some game." Misao said completely forgetting about the previous conversation.

"That's unusual for her, then again she has been mad about that OVA being delayed again…." Hiyori said partly talking to herself. "Well, I'd better get going, good luck with the plan." She said before leaving.

"Why do they keep saying that?" Misao said lightly as she started walking up the stairs. "Wait a minute, what the hell was the plan?" Misao blurted out as she realized that she forgot what she spent hours with Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano, and Inori to come up with. "I know, I'll just call Ayano very fast and ask her."

Misao had turned around so she could walk back down the stairs and outside, but before she could do so she was greeted by a familiar face. Except this time it was somebody she wanted to see.

"Good morning Misao." Kagami said with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, morning Hiiragi." Misao said trying her best to not act surprised."_Great, the time I forget the plan is the time I randomly run into her._" She thought as she cursed herself for forgetting what to do. "You're not looking so well this morning." Misao said as she noticed black bags under Kagami's eyes.

"Gee thanks, after all that is what everybody likes to hear." Kagami responded with an annoyed look.

"_Damn, where the hell did that come from?_" Misao shouted in her mind as she tried to come up with a way to save herself.

"Well, my sister Matsuri kept me up late last night, so I didn't get much sleep." Kagami said as she rubbed her eye.

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me! I bet the midget had her talk to her._" Misao thought as she clenched her fist. "So, why'd she keep you up?"

"She was complaining that she had just seen the movie SAW." Kagami said as she started to explain. "She apparently found it to be one of the worst movies she has ever seen, and whenever she see's a bad movie she always ends up ranting to anybody who's awake."

"I see, she's the type that chew apart movies and complain about every little thing." Misao stated with a look of relief on her face.

"You've got that right, she wouldn't shut up about how bad she felt the ending was." Kagami said in agreement with Misao.

"Oh, so where Tsukasa and the midg- I mean Konata?" Misao asked as she noticed that Kagami wasn't with any of her friends.

"Tsukasa caught a cold last night so she's at home, and Konata forgot to reserve some game or something and took off." Kagami said with a sigh. "I honestly don't understand why a game is so important that she would be late to school, just to guarantee herself a copy of it."

"Well she just doesn't have any motivation towards what really matters." Misao said wit her fists on her hips and her head turned to the side.

"That's my point exactly, at least somebody understands." Kagami said with a smile. "Then again, you don't do too well either, so you're not really one to talk." She said with a teasing grin.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Misao said in an attempt to defend herself. "At least I show up on time."

Kagami burst into laughter at Misao's responds. "Let me tell you Misao, you an sure make me laugh, I kind of like that about you." She said still in laughter.

Misao's heart skipped a beat. "_D-d-d-d-did she just say she liked me?_" She thought as she tried to take hold of the situation. Misao felt her face heat up, Kagami just said she liked something about her."_Screw the plan, I've gotta work with what I have._" She thought as she regained her breath.

"Hey Hiiragi, I was wondering if-" Misao was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Well, we'd better get to class, come on Misao." Kagami said as she recovered from her laughing.

"Oh, ok." Misao responded as she started to walk to her classroom with Kagami. "_I'll just have to come up with a new plan during class._"

**

* * *

== Konata, Wednesday (insert time here) ==**

Konata had arrived at the game store. She had a mission. She had to reserve Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd, before she could go to school. The game would be released in one day, yet she forgot to reserve it.

"How I was I so stupid as to not reserve this game." Konata said scolding herself as she walked into the game store.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Said a familiar voice from behind.

Konata turned around and saw Patricia walking in the game story after her.

"Ah, good morning Patty, let me guess, you forgot to reserve it too?" Konata said with a welcoming smile.

"You know me too well." Patricia said making it obvious that Konata was right.

The two chatted as they walked up to the counter and reserved their game. To anybody they would just seem like good friends. There was not a single trace that Patricia was helping Konata's rival for the love of Kagami.

"So how did things go with you last night?" Patricia asked, knowing well enough that Konata had a meeting similar to the one she had for Misao.

"Well we watched SAW before doing any planning." Konata answered as the two walked.

"Really, gore filled horror movies before a plotting to win a girls heart. That's a new one" Patricia said I amazement.

"I thought it would keep the other's alert, but it just ended up terrifying Yu-chan, confusing Minami, and infuriating Matsuri." Konata said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, what? Exactly how does a horror movie make somebody mad?" Patricia asked in confusion.

"Well she kept saying how the movie was terrible, and that it was just bad plot twists and blood." Konata started as she recalled what was said the night before. "And she couldn't let the ending go, she apparently hated it so much the she over analyzed it and called it one of the worst endings ever."

"But SAW wasn't that bad, if it was then there wouldn't be annual sequels." Patricia pointed out trying to defend the movie from being called the worst.

"I know, I even told her that." Konata said in agreement with Patricia. "She said blood and clown puppets always sell no matter how bad the movie really is."

"Well I can't really argue with that logic." Patricia said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what did you guy do?" Konata asked to get compensation for explaining her night.

"Well w just got straight to business, then the others left, but because Misao lives the farthest away I had her spend the night." Patricia explained as the two arrived at the train station. "Misao went to sleep as fast as she could, then left early."

"Aww, your meeting was boring." Konata sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Well sorry, but nobody there wanted to have fun, they just wanted to do the work."

The train arrived and the two got on. They were both going already late to school, but it didn't matter. Not only did they reserve the game they wanted, but they also go to talk which is something they probably won't be doing much of outside of work.

With Patricia rooting for the rival team, it meant that the two were enemies in normal situations. So the two friends decided that once they got off the train they would resume those roles.

**

* * *

== Misao, Wednesday 09:30 ==**

It was the first break of the day, and Kagami and Misao were spending it talking. There wasn't any particular subject, just talk of random things like smells and the way clothing fits.

"And it smelt like raw fish." Kagami said while giggling.

"Now that's something." Misao said equally laughing.

"Oh Misao, do you have anything you have to do during lunch again today?" Kagami asked as she finished laughing.

"Umm no, why?" Misao asked wondering why Kagami would want to know.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me in here." Kagami said while looking out of the side of her eye. "So, do you?"

This was perfect. Misao thought it was a miracle when Kagami first asked Misao to eat lunch with her. After she denied her, Misao thought that she would never be offered again. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you said you had things to do, I kinda figured…" Kagami started to say. "That you didn't like me." She muttered softly, just barely audible.

"What was that Hiiragi? You need to speak louder." Misao said even though she heard what Kagami said. "_Just great she thinks I don't like her at all…..WAIT, she actually got worried that I didn't like her! That means I'm important to her._" Misao thought as she was filled with subtle Joy.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was just silly." Kagami said, trying to hide her previous words.

"Ok, if you say so Hiiragi." Misao said with a small smile on her face.

When lass started up again she seemed normal. But inside, Misao was jumping around and screaming in joy. "_Hiiragi has some feelings towards me, she would have been worried if she didn't._"She thought as she giggled to her self and smiled with joy. Misao didn't know what to do. She had to tell somebody, but who?

"_I know, I can text Ayano._" Misao thought as she reached out her cell phone and started to write a text message. **(author's note, bold is for TXT)**

**_You'll never believe this,_**

**_Hiiragi was actually worried that I didn't like her when I denied eating lunch with her yesterday._**

**_That means she actually cares about me!_**

**_Misao,_**

"That's good." Misao whispered to herself as she hit send on her phone. Misao waited patiently for Ayano to respond. Two minutes after she sent the message she got the reply. Misao opened the text from Ayano as soon as she received it.

**Uh Misao, exactly how does that prove anything?**

**Nobody likes the idea of somebody disliking them. I'm sure somebody would try to find out if they are disliked by somebody.**

**Plus you are one of her friends, I wouldn't want a friend of mine to dislike me.**

**Ayano,**

"grr, what does she know." Misao said to herself as she started to get annoyed. She waited a good minute before writing the responds text message.

**Yeah, **

**but I made her laugh this morning.**

**And when I did she said she liked me.**

**So take that! She does care for me.**

**Misao,**

"This'll tell her for sure." Misao said as she sent the text message. Again she waited for the responds from Ayano, but after five minutes it still hadn't come. So Misao decided to do school work. A few minutes passed before Misao finally got Ayano's reply. =

**Well everybody liked to laugh.**

**Might I remind you that Kagami is human. **

**And like a humans she likes a good laugh.**

**I have full faith that you have a chance with her, **

**but I don't now how big that chance really is.**

**I would take things a medium speed pace. **

**Just continue like you have all day (minus the quick conclusions) and you should be fine.**

**Also, you are in class, stop texting.**

**Ayano,**

Misao felt a mixed feeling of anger ad foolishness. Not only did her best friend just undermine her happiness. She also made good points. "Maybe I was just a little over excited." Misao said while pondering.

However, what Misao didn't know was that her Teacher was right behind her. "Oh yeah, and exactly what where you over excited about Kusakabe-san?" She said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Huh, oh nothing, Just thing out loud Sensei." Misao responded as a cold sweat went down her neck. "_Dammit please don't give me lunch detention._" She pleaded in her head.

"Just start paying attention and I'll forget you were texting in class." The teacher said as she walked away.

Misao sighed in relief. She would have been screwed if she got detention or cleaning duty during lunch. She decided to take her teacher's advice and turned her attention to the lesson.

**

* * *

== Misao, Wednesday 12:01 ==**

Lunch had started and Kagami was listening to Misao while eating her lunch.

"And then she said some tourists through coins to watch the wind blow them back, but they all went toward this back haired American guy and almost blew holes through him." Misao said while bursting into laughter. She was telling Kagami about the experiences that Ayano had told her the night before.

"Wow, some people just don't know where to stand." Kagami said with a smile. She was enjoying the conversation, though she would have preferred if Ayano was telling the stories, they were Ayano experiences after all.

"Wow Hiiragi, you sure ate your lunch fast, I can never eat as fast as you." Misao said in amazement that Kagami's food had disappeared.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kagami said in a intimidating voice while clenching her fists.

"Uh nothing, I was just saying because I would have chocked if I ate that fast." Misao said in a hope to save herself from Kagami's 'legendary' rage.

"Yeah well you'd better not comment on my weight!" Kagami said slightly calming down.

"Ye-yes Hiiragi, just don't hurt me." Misao pleaded with her ands holding each other.

"Stop it, it's not like I'm violent or anything, geeze you're as bad as Konata!" Kagami said while turning her head away from Misao to show her disappointment.

"Hey now that you mention it, just where is that midget?" Misao asked completely forgetting to call Konata by her name.

"Oh she texted me saying that she was going to check on Yu-chan, apparently she got freaked out by some movie she saw last night and has been traumatized since." Kagami said, completely dropping the original subject.

"Speaking of traumatized, I wonder how h=Hiyori's doing?" Misao thought out loud, forgetting Kagami was next to her.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered Hiyori's name, you two barely ever talk." Kagami said in a sarcastic voice. "But, why would she be traumatized?"

"Oh Shiraishi told her some of his experiences and thoughts to give her inspiration for a doujin, it apparently wasn't that pretty." Misao said, shrugging at the thought of what was actually written on the note sheet before it was ripped up.

Kagami looked stayed silent for a few minutes before responding. "Shiraishi, I don't really know him, but he must have serious problems to freak out Hiyori…I think anyway."

"She told me to not ask her about it and walked away." Misao said.

"Well I don't think I will be asking about that anytime in the near future." Kagami said as she started to giggle.

The two talked about other random things for the remainder of lunch. Each topic making them laugh, or complain. The bell rang, and the resumed to their studies. "_I'll ask her after school._" Misao thought as she got out her text book.

**

* * *

== Misao, Wednesday 15:05 ==**

School ended and Misao packed up her things. "I'll see you later Hiiragi, I have athletics."

"Ok, I have errands to do, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Kagami said as she waved goodbye.

"_Now, I've gotta ask her now!_" Misao thought as she watched Kagami leave. She new what she wanted to ask. Her body just wouldn't move to go and ask it.

After two minutes Misao built up the courage to go and ask Kagami her question. She walked out into the hallway and up to Kagami, who was walking casually.

"Hey Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she walked up behind Kagami.

"Yeah?" Kagami answered wondering what Misao was going to ask.

"I was wondering…" Misao started saying. Her face was heating up as she tried to finish her sentence. "I was wondering if you wanted to….hang out this Saturday?" She asked with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Kagami said with a smile. "I have no plans for Saturday, so it should be perfect."

"Great, see you then Hiiragi." Misao said with a smile.

"You know, you can just call me Kagami, you have been in my class for five years." Kagami said with a sigh.

"Oh, uh ok…later Hiira-Kagami." Misao said as she walked away with an odd posture.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Kagami asked herself as she pondered over Miao's weird behavior. "Oh well, I guess it's just Misao being weird." She said with a shrug as she continued on her way.

Misao walked as normally as she could. She was shaking, all she needed was to get away from everybody. Once she was alone she jumped in the air.

"WHOO HOO, I DID IT!" Misao shouted as she jumped around in her joy. "I got to agree, and we're even on a first name status!" She said to herself as she fell on her back and started laughing with full happiness. "I know, I'll call Ayano." Misao said as she sat up.

Misao reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pressed the first speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hello." Ayano said as she answered her phone.

"AYANO, IT'S ME MISAO!" Misao shouted into her phone, hurting Ayano's ears.

"Yes, I could tell by the caller I.D., why are you yelling?" Ayano said as she gritted her teeth because of her sudden ear pain.

"You will not believe who I got a date with next Saturday." Misao said with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I figured, Misao hasn't done much with Kagami in the first six chapters, so I toned down Konata.**

**As for the Project Diva 2nd thing, like I said this was meant to be released last ****Wednesday, which was the day before it was released. I actually got the game the day of it's release and beat it, it's awesome I highly recommend it. Even though Konata is never seen owning a PSP, lets just say she does.**

**As for the 'SAW' part, when I wrote chapter Six I had never seen a single SAW movie. I saw the first film right before I started writing this chapter. Matsuri's reaction is actually my reaction. I hated that movie more than any other(horror) movie.**

**The Minoru part was just for fun. I had funerals stuck in my head, and Minoru seems like the kind of guy who might have problems(he does put up with Akira Kogami every day.) I would never approve of, or even imagine the stabbing of puppies. It was just dark humor. But funeral really do suck.**

**I have a question. Though it depends on the school, some anime/manga/visual novels have it where Saturday is the day off. While others have Sunday as the day off. And some have Saturday as a half day and Sunday as the day off. My question is, which one is more common?**

**Well expect the next chapter by August 25th at the latest. unless another tragedy strikes me or my family.**


	8. Chapter 8 Konata's Mistake

**Well after a month long delay it's finally here...AND IT'S SHORT!**

**Well I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Chapter 8 Konata's Mistake

**== Konata, Wednesday 17:10 ==**

Konata was doing her part time job at the cosplay café when a thought dawned on her. "I haven't any time with Kagami today!" She suddenly blurted out causing a customer she was serving to be confused.

She quickly ran to the back room and took out her phone. She dialed Kagami's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Kagami said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Kagami, could you do me a favor and pick up the latest copy of Shonen Ace and bring it to me at work?" Konata asked.

"I can't Konata, I told you I had to go home after I finished my errands today because Tsukasa's sick." Kagami said in a stressed voice. "Besides you work in Akihabara, I'm sure you be able to buy it after work."

"But I can't, Kagami, I need to go straight home when I'm done." Konata said in a whining voice.

"Sorry I can't I need to take care of Tsukasa." Kagami said with no change in attitude.

"Please Kagamin, I'll make it up to you." Konata pleaded.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes." Kagami said with a sigh. "And don't call me that!"

"Great see you then!" Konata said before ending the call.

"That's funny, I could have sworn you bought the latest copy of Shonen Ace this morning." Patricia said as she walked behind Konata.

"Hey, you should know the rules, no ruining the other's plans." Konata said while waving a finger at Patricia. "And besides, aren't we on friendly terms in Akiba?"

"I know, I was just commenting on how odd this approach is." Patricia said before getting back to work.

"_If this is odd then they must have a really good plan._" Konata thought before also returning to work.

**== Konata, Wednesday 18:05 ==**

Kagami, who was annoyed at the moment, took her time getting to the cosplay café where her blue haired friend worked. "Why does she read these things anyway?" Kagami said with a sigh as she started to climb the stairs to the café.

After getting to the third floor of the building, Kagami opened the door, only to find Patricia standing there dressed up as a maid.

"Welcome back master, we've been waiting." Patricia said with a bow.

"Do you guys have to do that every time somebody comes here, even when you know who it is?" Kagami asked with a not so subtle hint of annoyance.

"Of course, it's all part of our protocol." Patricia said with a smirk.

"What ever, where's Konata?" Kagami asked with a sigh.

"Sorry that's classified information." Patricia said innocently before giving a wink.

"Not this again." Kagami said as she put her palm on her face. "What is that supposed to mean anyway, does the character you're dressed as say that or something?"

"Again, classified information." Patricia said, clearly enjoying herself.

"Why did I even bother trying?" Kagami asked herself before walking past Patricia and into the café. As Kagami entered the café she instantly felt disgust towards the men there. Though there appearance varied, all men who enjoyed looking at girls in cosplay where freaks in her mind. As Kagami tried find Konata, she felt somebody pull her arm.

"Lady, we need you to be the voice of reason for these men!" The man said with a group of men agreeing with him.

"Umm, what?" Kagami said in confusion. Kagami looked at the table and saw two groups of about four men each, the groups appeared to be in an argument.

"Tell them who is the true hero, L or Light." The man said as he glared angrily at the people on the opposite side of the table.

"Huh?" Kagami asked even more confused than before.

"Who is the hero of Death Note, L or Light?" All the men said at once.

"Death….Note?" Kagami said slightly less confused. "_Hold on a minute, didn't Konata try explaining something called Death Note too me once?_" Kagami thought. "_Wait a minute, why do I care if I help settle this otaku debate?_"

"You're going to say L right? After all he's the one who tried to end Kira's rain of terror." The man who had previously grabbed Kagami said.

"No, I bet she's going to say Light, he tried to cleanse the world of all the criminals. L is a villain for trying to stop him, especially because he used any means necessary, humane or not." A guy from the other group said.

"_I really don't want to be here right now._" Kagami thought as she was starting to get angry. "Look, I don't give a damn about some L, Light, Kira, or any of that nonsense." Kagami said in anger. "All of you guys should stop watching anime and get a life, then you can debate about things that actually matter!" Kagami yelled in a tone that frightened every customer in the café.

A few seconds went by in silence before one of the guys at the table changed the subject. "So…how are you guys liking the new anime version of High School Of The Dead?"

"Oh I love it! Especially all the fan service!" Another guy said.

"_Did these idiots not listen to a word I said?_" Kagami thought before she noticed Konata laughing at the whole situation. "And just what are you laughing at? What I just said applies to you as well." Kagami said as she walked over to her giggling friend.

"I just love it when my Kagamin gets all Tsun Tsun." Konata said in a teasing voice.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that, and since when did I become yours?" Kagami said slightly annoyed.

"When have you not been?" Konata asked before she clung onto Kagami's arm. "Kagamin is so special I have to call you mine in order to assure my self that you really exist." Konata said in her most affectionate voice.

Konata's comment made Kagami's face start to burn. "G-G-GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted as she pushed Konata off of her arm. "Don't say weird like that!"

"But the look you get on your face when I talk like that makes me love you even more than I already do!" Konata said teasingly. Konata laughed for a second, before she realized what she had just said.

Kagami just stared at her silently with a blank look on her face. "_DAMMIT I got way too carried away there!_" Konata thought as she started to panic.

Kagami just stayed silent while she had a stunned look on her face. She didn't move, and probably didn't blink either. All she did was stare at Konata, as if the whole world had stopped by what she said.

"_Crap why is she not saying anything?_" Konata thought as she started to sweat. Ever second that passed by felt like a year to Konata. "_Why, why did I have to let my feeling get the best of me?_" She thought as she continued to look at the stunned Kagami. "_I can already tell, I wasn't at the right status to say something like that."_

Both girls just continued to stare at each other neither one saying a word. Both had worried looks on their face. Konata's being that of she let the wrong words leak from her mouth, and Kagami's being completely shocked at what she had just heard her friend say.

"_Could it really be all over for me now?_" Konata thought as the silence continued.

End of chapter

* * *

**How was it?**

**It is this short on purpose. I was originally planning for it to be my standard 3000 word minimum,but then this plot point came to me. I purposely shortened it so that I could end it on at this point.**

**To all it may interest, the death note thing is actually based on an argument I had with another author on this site(you know who you are) We were debating who was the true bad guy of Death Note...I for one am not a complete fan of death note(the first 26 episodes were awesome, but I hated the last 10 episodes)**

**High School Of The Dead is a manga series that was adapted into an anime that started airing in Japan back in July. I personally love the series and would highly recommend it. However it does contain graphic Zombies, blood, guns, and a hell load of fan service(one episode is almost 85% fan service). If you can't handle those, then it's not for you.**

**What will happen with Konata and Kagami in the next chapter? Review this chapter and you may just find out.**


	9. Chapter 9 After the words

**Well this sure took a long time to be published. To be honest, I myself can tell which story of my was supposed to be on hiatus. I'll be sure to make this long delay into a joke or something, that way I can make everybody think it was intentional...**

_Then why did you tell them that?_

**Wait, that voice...no, it just can't be. ***looks around*

**Well please enjoy.****

* * *

**

Chapter 9 After the words *from our sponsors*

**==Konata, Wednesday, 19:15==**

The long silence was awkward. Both girls had lost track of time. they just stood there,staring at each other. The silence could have probably gone on forever, if it wasn't for a certain blond haired American girl.

"Come on you two, say something!" Patricia shouted, breaking the silence. "It feels like you've been quiet for like a month!"

"Actually, it feels more like two months." Hiyori said as she looked up from her drawling.

"Wait a minute..." Konata said as she turned around. "Hiyorin,just when did you get here?"

"who me?"Hiyori asked while pointing at herself. "I got here about five days ago."

"Days?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"Oh, did I say days? I meant minutes." Hiyori said nervously. "It just feels like five days with the total lack of events."

"_wait, this is my chance!_" Konata said to herself as she thought up a way to get out of her sticky situation. She turned her attention back towards Kagami. She only had one chance to do this, so she had to do it right. "Hey Kagamin, didn't you have to go and take care of Tsukasa?" Konata asked.

"Oh, you're right." Kagami said as she suddenly forgot what Konata had said to her. "Here's your manga Konata, I've gotta go." With that, she then handed Konata the manga and then ran off to get home.

"Perfect, just as planned." Konata said under her breath.

"Wait, was that it?" Patricia asked in an annoyed voice. "I waited all this time just to get that?"

"You might not have gotten anything out of it, but I got some good doujin material." Hiyori said as she went straight back to making her doujin.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to work." Konata said before going to serve more customers.

"Oh, she's right!" Patricia said rather loudly as she sat up. "Hiyori, be sure to call Misao and tell her what just happened ok."

"Well sure, but-" Hiyori started to say, but her friend had left before she could finish. "Oh well..." She said as she reached for her phone.

* * *

**==Misao, Wednesday, 18:50==**

"Yes, I know things don't always go as I plan them." Misao said with a yawn. She had been talking with Ayano over the phone ever since she got home from her club activities and she didn't really like what was being said.

"I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong, that would just be terrible." Ayano said in a half caring half worried voice.

"I know, and that's why you're such a good friend and all of that stuff." Misao said without much thought. After all, she has never been the type for emotional stuff, why start now?

"Ok, as long as you're careful." Ayano said, sighing with relief. "Well I do have plans, so I'll be going now. Take care."

"Alright, later." Misao said before closing her phone. "Now, to get to the important stuff." She said as she got off her bed and walked to her desk. "Why is this thing so messy?" Misao asked herself as she looked at her desk. Her desk was covered with old textbooks and papers. It probably hadn't been used in years, Misao never was one to study.

Misao swept her arm and pushed everything off the desk and onto the floor. She didn't care about the bigger mess she had just made, she'd just clean it up later, whenever later would be. Misao pulled a piece of paper out and began coming up with ideas of things to do on her date with Kagami.

She was a good few minutes into writing until her phone went off. "Huh, who is this?" Misao said as she answered. Seeing the number was one she didn't recognize, on made her more curious.

"Misao it's me, Hiyori." Said a voice that came out of the phone.

Now Misao was even more confused than before. "Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

"Oh, I got it from Patty-san." Hiyori said, as if it was something natural.

"Ok...and how did she get my number?" Misao asked, now both confused and annoyed.

"Well, she took it from your phone the other night when you weren't looking." Hiyori said while smirking to herself, even though Misao wouldn't be able to see it over the phone.

"That's it, that girl officially creeps me out now." Misao said nervously. "So...is there a reason to this phone call?"

"Oh that's right, Konata-sempai and Kagami-sempai are on thin ice!" Hiyori exclaimed as she remembered why she called.

"Wait, really?" Misao asked in an anxious voice. Misao had been waiting something like that to happen for three years, so she wanted to make sure it was real. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Well apparently Konata-sempai accidentally told Kagami-sempai she loved her, then the two ended up in a long silence." Hiyori said as she went over the draft of the doujin she made of the event.

"Well, that's somewhat great news." Misao said, feeling slightly let down. "It will take harder work to use as an advantage, but it just might do the trick!"

"Oh, and what are you planning?" Hiyori asked as she grabbed her mechanical pencil and pushed the top down.

"I'm just making the arrangements for my date with Kagami." Misao said with pride in her voice.

Hiyori dropped the phone after hearing this. She remained silent for a few seconds as she put together the pieces of what Misao had just said. Her reaction after she had finally gotten it all straight was definitely worse than her first one.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE TO GET TO THAT POINT?" Hiyori shouted, startling everybody in the cafe.

Misao just laughed. She loved the idea of surprising people with the accomplishment she had made entirely by herself. It took her a moment to settle down so she could continue the conversation. "Being the cutest third year high school girl in the world, I managed to get her to accept just by asking her." Misao said in a proud, yet full of herself voice.

"And she even said it was a date?" Hiyori asked, anxious to know more.

"Um..." Misao said as she got ready to explain. She had already been through the same situation with Ayano, and she sure as hell didn't want to have the same bland conversation twice in one day. "You see, she didn't exactly say it was a date...but she does like me...in a way I'm uncertain of...and she did smile when she agreed to hang out on Saturday."

Misao nervously waited for Hiyori to respond. She was curious about what she was going to say. Would she call her an idiot? Would she act like Ayano? Would she pity her and insult her intelligence? All these questions went through Misao's head like a plague as she waited for Hiyori to respond. It felt like an hour had gone by before a responds came, even though in reality is was about two seconds.

"WOW THAT'S GREAT, GOOD FOR YOU MISAO-SEMPAI!" Patricia shouted into the phone.

"Wow!" Misao shouted as she covered her ringing ears. "Pa-Patricia?" Misao said with a mixture of confusion and pain. "Just when were you in on this conversation?"

"Are you kidding me?" Patricia asked with a small giggle. "When I heard Hiyori shout, I just had to come over and listen to what you were telling her." "Now then, you go plan this date of yours so we have stuff to work with in our next meeting." Patricia said before hanging up the phone.

"I hate that girl, I really do." Misao said as she went back to her paper of ideas. No matter how she looked at it, the next few days were certainly going to be long ones...for Misao at least.

* * *

**==Kagami, Wednesday, 20:32 == **

**[A/N: We're finally focusing on Kagami! It only took s nine chapters!]**

"I'm home!" Kagami said as she walked through the front door and took her shoes off.** "**Sorry I'm home so late.**" **She said as she passed her mother. Kagami walked directly to her twin sister's room, she had to give her what she asked for after all.

Hey Tsukasa, sorry for the wait. Kagami said as she pulled a bottle of juice from her bag.

"Oh, thanks sis." Tsukasa said with a smile. She sat up and received the bottle from Kagami. "So, how were things at school today?"

"Oh just typical things really, you know how they all are." Kagami said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Wait that reminds me, we didn't plan anything for Saturday did we?" Kagami asked as she remembered a certain arrangement she made earlier in the day.

"Um...no,why?" Tsukasa asked in confusion.

"Well Misao wanted to hang out with me on Saturday, and I told her yes." Kagami said in her usual tone. Little did Kagami know that a certain older sister of hers was passing by and heard this.

"Oh, so you have a date with Misao huh?" Inori said with a smirk on her face. To most people, this would come off as sisterly teasing, but not for Inori. She had received special instructions to do this from Misao.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked, clearly angry. "It has nothing to do with that, we're just going to hang out!"

"Sure you are." Inori said with a wink, causing Kagami's face to turn bright red.

"H-hey I mean it!" Kagami said in a fluster. "Stop putting weird thoughts in my head!"

"Yeah Inori, just what do you think you're doing?" Matsuri said from behind Inori. "It's so obvious that Kagami will only date the blue haired short one." Kagami went as red as a tomato when she heard this.

"Wha-what are you saying Matsuri?" Kagami said, slightly light headed. "No, what are both of you saying?"

"Nothing, just the truth." Inori and Matsuri said in a union before leaving their confused sister and their embarrassed sister to be alone.

"The truth?" Tsukasa said, having not understood what had just happened even in the slightest way.

"I don't know, those two are crazy..." Kagami said as she laid down at the foot of Tsukasa's bed. "_A date...with Misao..._" She thought as she laid there. She didn't know why, but she kinda liked the idea of it. "No no, that's just crazy!" Kagami said without realizing it.

"What's crazy sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh, um nothing." Kagami replied, trying to cover up what she had thought about.

"Ok then." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to my room now." Kagami said as she stood up.

"Alright, see you later sis." Tsukasa said as Kagami walked to her room.

* * *

**==Kagami, Wednesday, 21:02 ==**

Once she got to her room, Kagami decided to fall back on her bed. Several things were going through her mind all at once. Finally, she fell sleep...but only to have one of the weirdest dreams of her life.

**Dream Mode:**

Kagami was sitting on a chair. She was in a strange arena of some sorts. In the center she saw her two older sister, Inori and Matsuri. They appeared to be arguing, so Kagami listened to hear what they were saying.

"She likes Misao I tell you!" Inori said as she pointed her fingure out.

"Please, she clearly likes Konata!" Matsuri said while imitating the other.

"Well Misao's more considerate than Konata!" Inori said trying to make Misao look better.

"Yeah, bt Konata is definitely more caring!" Matsuri said with her hands on her hips.

"Misao's more fun to be around" Inori said as she stared to get angry.

"But Konata is cuter and is more special" Matsuri said with equal rage.

"Oh she's special all right, if you count being a midget special!" Inori said with wicked smirk.

Kagami was going to stop the two, but everything turned black before she could. Suddenly the pitch blackness turned into a yellow room. The room was incredibly abstract and had several weird furniture pieces. Then Konata appeared out of no where right between Kagami's eyes.

"Come on Kagamin, you know I love you more than anything." Konata said with her green eyes sparkling. "We can just laugh and sing all day if we're together, it will be heaven." She said while taking Kagami's hand.

"Well-" Kagami was interrupted b someone else grabbing her hand. Kagami looked and saw Misao on the other side of her.

"Kagami, don't trust this midget! She'll do nothing but hurt you in the end." Misao said with seriousness in her eyes. "I'm the one who loves you, and I'm the one you need." "Al I seek is for us to be together, I'll support you for all you do and I'll never give you up." Misao said as a tear dropped from her eye.

Kagami was about to cry herself by how beautiful Misao's words sounded.

"Kagamin, my heart plays a symphony every time I see you, my love for you is a forever burning candle that's flame grows brighter whenever I'm around you." Konata said as she put her other hand on Kagami's. "Together our souls will soar free and our hearts shall love an eternal love that god himself will be envious of." With these words Kagami's eyes started to water, she never thought Konata could be this romantic.

Kagami was fully ready to embrace Konata, until Misao spoke another time. "Kagami Hiiragi, you and you alone. are the inspiration that makes my life keep moving, our love is the kind that will last until the end of time!"

Kagami was saddened. Not by either of the girl's words, but by the fact that she couldn't choose one of them.

"I don't know which." Kagami said s she started to cry. "I don't know which."

**Real World:**

"I don't know which one!" Kagami said in her sleep while tears went down her eyes.** "**I just don't know.**" **

Kagami went on for five minutes until she finally woke up.** "**_What was that dream all about?_**"** She though as she got out of bed to get dressed. "Well, no matter what that dream was all about, I'll just let things go as they are." Kagami said as she put the top of her sailor suit on.

"Then I'll know if I like one of them or not." Kagami said as she walked out of her room to go to school.**  
**

_End of chapter

* * *

_**Well, how was it?**

**I hope it was a good continuation after exactly two months of no updates(seriously today makes two full months of no updates)**

**As you can see, the story is moving along rather nicely. The next chapter will take place o the Saturday of the date, just to speed things up.**

_Speed what up, your slow writing?_

**Who let you in this story!**

_I do believe I just did it myself._

**But this will just confuse people who have no idea who you are, plus I don't want you in this story!**

_Well, brig my story back already!_

**No, I don't want you in general.**

_So what? I think I've already proven that you can never kill me Kyle._

_***Bang!***_

**Really? Because you look dead to me.**

**Now then, while I go dispose of this body, please review this story  
**


	10. Chapter 10 The 232 Word Chapter

Chapter 10 The 232 word chapter

* * *

**== Kagami, Saturday, 12:13 ==**

Kagami was waiting at the train station nervously. It was the day of her and Misao's date. She had decided to think of it as a date after thinking about it for the rest of the week.

"_I wonder, what will this be like?_" Kagami thought as she waited. "_Will Misao be the romantic type?_" "_What am I thinking? there's no way Misao considers this a date too._" She thought as she scolded herself. "_But…if she does…_" Kagami's face grew red as she thought about Misao considering it a date.

"Heya Kagami!" Misao said as she walked up behind Kagami, causing her to jump.

"Wha…. Misao, don't do things like that!" Kagami shouted in her embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry then." Misao said as she looked down.

"_Damn she's cute!_" Kagami though as she stared at Misao's face. "Um…i-it's ok." She said as she shook the thought out of her head. "So, what did you want us to do today?" Kagami asked, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Right, come with me." Misao said as she grabbed Kagami's arm.

"No, not until you tell me where we're going!" Kagami exclaimed as she freed herself from Misao's grasp.

"Ok, if you must know." Misao pouted, obviously faking it. Misao was never good at faking anything, especially towards Kagami. "We're going to the-"

* * *

"Wait, you can't finish that sentence Misakitchi!" Konata said as she appeared from nowhere.\

"Shorty? Whare the hell did you come from?" Misao asked in confusion.

"That's not important, but what is important is that this chapter is over!"

"What? Why?" Misao asked, now getting angry

**Because I'm ending it early**

"The Author!" Konata shouted as she turned around.

"Ok then, why did you end it early?" Misao asked as she slowly started to lose her patients.

**Because, today is this story's 6 month anniversary!**

"IT IS?" Konata and Misao shouted in a union.

**Yep, it's been half a year since I put the first chapter up...so I decided to slack off and publish this instead of making a full chapter.**

"And why did you do that?" Misao asked as she clenched her fist. "This was going to be my special chapter with Kagami!"

**Relax, the next chapter will be the longest chapter yet, and a good chunk of it will involve you and Kagami being alone.**

"Hey, what about me?" Konata asked in a worried voice

**Don't worry, you'll get your fair time with her too.**

"Hold on." Misao said in an unusual voice. "Why are you doing this instead of just releasing the long chapter by itself?"

**Well...because today is also my birthday, and I've always wanted to break the fourth wall like this.**

"Your pathetic Mr. Author" Konata said with no expression.

"Yeah...really pathetic."

**SHUT UP DAMMIT!...Well, thank you to everybody for reading my story for the past 6 months. You have no idea how grateful I am for all of you.  
**

**Now then, tune in next time for the extra long chapter that is sure to reveal several things and move the story along at a great pace!**

"You know what I think?" Patricia said as she stood up. "I think you're just saying this because you wanted to put a real chapter up today, but you procrastinated and only the 232 words written." "Come on now Mr. Author, that's just being lazy." Patricia said, making the pity in her voice obvious.

**I hate you some times, you know that? If it weren't for volume 7 and your character album, you'd completely be dead to me  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Misao's Perfect Day

**It's finally here. I hope I didn't keep people waiting for this chapter.**

**This chapter is special because today is my one year anniversary as a member of this site. So as a celebration, I wrote this whole thing last night in an all nighter.**

* * *

Kagami was waiting at the train station nervously. It was the day of her and Misao's date. She had decided to think of it as a date after pondering it for the rest of the week.

"_I wonder, what will this be like?_" Kagami thought as she waited. "_Will Misao be the romantic type?_" "_What am I thinking? There's no way Misao considers this a date too._" She thought as she scolded herself. "_But…if she does…_" Kagami's face grew red as she thought about Misao's thoughts on the day.

"Heya Kagami!" Misao said as she walked up behind Kagami, causing her to jump.

"Wha…. Misao, don't do things like that!" Kagami shouted in her embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry then." Misao said as she looked down.

"_Damn she's cute!_" Kagami though as she stared at Misao's face. "Um…i-it's ok." She said as she shook the thought out of her head. "So, what did you want us to do today?" Kagami asked, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Right, come with me." Misao said as she grabbed Kagami's arm.

"No, not until you tell me where we're going!" Kagami exclaimed as she freed herself from Misao's grasp.

"Ok, if you must know." Misao pouted, obviously faking it. Misao was never good at faking anything, especially towards Kagami. "We're going to the amusement park that just opened!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Wow that actually sounds like it could be fun." Kagami said in amazement. Deciding that Misao could be somewhat trusted with the day's activities, Kagami smiled lightly as she fallowed the brunette.

**== Misao and Kagami, Saturday, 1:05 P.M. ==**

After a train ride and a short walk, the pair finally reached their destination. The Yoshimitsu Amusement Park. Having opened just a month prior, both Kagami and Misao had yet to experience the attractions inside it.

As the two walked towards the entrance, the stopped at the bright, cat shaped, ticket stand. They then walked through the gates with 3400 yen gone from their pockets. The inside was filled with several colorful rides and game stands. To the right there was several different food stands, each looking more delicious than the next.

Misao's eyes started to shine as she looked at the spectacular area. "Ah ha, were should we start Kagami?" She cheered as she locked arms with Kagami.

Kagami blushed as she felt Misao's warm arm around her own. Her speech was slurred slightly as she responded. "Yeah….how about a roller coaster?"

"Oh, you like those things too?" Misao said in excitement. "That's great, let's go find the biggest, baddest coaster here!" With that, Misao and Kagami ran off in pursuit of the most thrilling ride they could find. After half an hour of searching, they found their target.

It was called The Falling Star Adventure. It was a massive roller coaster in a dome with carts shaped like stars. Ride queue was decorated in a cosmic black shade with bright blue, green, red, and white colored stars all lighting up. It went over one hundred miles per hour and dropped over three hundred feet down into a tunnel, ending with a commemorative photo taken at the drop. It was truly a ride that only the bravest dared to ride.

"This one!" Both girls said in a union as they looked at a group scream as they dropped.

Kagami was so hyped to ride it that she was practically jumping up and down in line. "Come on Misao, let's get seats in the front row!" She said anxiously.

"Of course, there's no other way to ride something of this level!" Misao replied with a smile as she held her thumb up.

Deep inside, Misao was happy about her success so far. In reality, she expected the day to be a complete bomb. She recalled the previous night as she waited in line next to a Kagami that was too jittery to talk to.

**== Flashback! ==**

Misao was sitting in her bedroom. She was surrounded by the familiar faces of Hiyori, Inori, and Patricia. Along with Ayano on the phone, the group was deciding the best route for Misao to take to ensure that the date she was going to have with Kagami the next day would be perfect. There was currently a big stumble, since nobody seemed to know what would make Kagami the happiest.

"I'm telling you as her sister, she loves sweets." Inori said with her hand on her hip. "Just take her to a cake buffet or something."

"No no, characters that likes sweets gets reminded of it by somebody else, they only get hurt and start hating the person!" Hiyori said, quickly dismissing the option.

"Then what about the arcade?" Patricia said calmly. "Everybody likes videogames."

"No, I'm positive Izumi will do that." Inori said strictly. "it's best to keep away from her train of thought."

Misao was overtaken. She had no idea what to do. Every great option seemed to have an even greater reason to not do it. Don't do this, do that. At this rate, even Misao knew that she wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Sorry, but I don't think any of these idea will work out for me." Misao said sadly. "let's face it, I have no hope at all." Misao was on the verge of tears as she thought about how bad of a net she was caught in.

"That's not true Sempai, you're sure to amaze her." Patricia said warmly. "Nobody is more qualified for Kagami-sempai than you."

"She's right Misa-chan." Ayano said through the phone. "However, I highly doubt you can accomplish anything with their suggestions."

The room's atmosphere quickly changed. It was clear that the three other people in the room were definitely offended. Each one having an angry look on their face geared towards Misao's cell phone.

"And don't you just sound big over the phone." Inori said sourly. "Tell us your idea, miss genius."

"_Miss genius?"_ Ayano said in her mind as she pondered of the insult. After a few minutes she gave her response. "Didn't an amusement park just open not too long ago?" She said in a knowing manor. "I remember seeing a poster for it being complete at the airport."

Misao suddenly jumped up. "I get what you're saying!" She said with a smile. "You want me to take Kagami to that amusement park!"

Ayano smiled as she held the phone. "Yes, that is correct." "Now if you'd excuse me, I want some sleep. Good luck!" With that, Ayano hung up feeling like she accomplished something great.

With Ayano off the phone, the group of four quickly got to work planning the date. They went over all of Kagami's likes and dislikes. Everything from her favorite food, music, and color. They went over it all.

Misao seemed like she was in school taking Kagami 101. However, unlike school, she paid complete attention. She was determined to make the date work, even if she had to memorize the periodic table backwards.

"Ok, looks like you're ready for tomorrow!" Patricia said proudly.

'Yep, this should work perfectly." Inori said with a confident look on her face.

Misao was filled with a mixture of nervousness and joy. She finally had a plan, now she had to set it too action. "Tomorrow marks my first official date with Kagami!" She said loudly with a bright, fang showing smile on her face.

**== End of Flashback ==**

"Misao, we're next up!" Kagami shouted in excitement.

The two were now at the front of the line. Once the carts arrived at the launch area, they would be getting on the coaster. Misao was now equally as excited as Kagami.

Both girls almost shrieked in joy as they say the carts come up. Once the previous riders exited =, the two quickly jumped into the vehicle and gripped the rail with anticipation.

"Hey Kagami, let's have a bet." Misao said mischievous look in her eye. "Let's see who can go the longest with their hands in the air, first to put them down loses."

"Oh you are so on!" Kagami said while returning the same look.

With a sudden sound, the cart started to move. It slowly went through a space station designed hallway before slowly ascending a tunnel that hat flashing red and blue lights. At the top, Kagami and Misao were suddenly surrounded by beautiful lights that looked just like stars.

Cart continued to move slowly until it came to a stop. Then a loud voice started counint down from five.

"5"

Kagami and Misao started preparing for impact.

"4"

A glare that said "I'm ready" appeared on both of their faces.

"3"

They both started to grin.

"2"

Kagami and Misao put their arms In the air.

"1"

They grabbed each other's hands tightly.

"Fire!"

Suddenly , the cart blasted off at a great speed. Everything seemed blurry as the fast moving vehicle rocked up and down. It leaned to its sides and turned. The cart dove under other tracks in its burst.

Both Kagami and Misao were screaming in pleasure as they gripped each other's hand tightly, not letting the other put it down.

Then, at a complete random moment, they started going down in a spiral motion. However, that was only to shoot back up again and for the cart to go on it's sides.

The scenery quickly changed from a simple black starry sky, to a purple misty area. The mist looked cool as it left imprints from the passengers going through it.

Kagami was enjoying herself so much, she felt like she was flying. To her, there was nothing in the galaxy but herself going at an incredible speed while challenging Misao to keep her arms up.

The scenery changed once again, this time to an epic space battle between giant mechs. Lasers and missiles shot all around them in this intergalactic rave. They went through the head of one robot and exited right before it exploded. Then a red flash informed the riders that the photo was coming up.

"Misao!" Kagami shouted at the top of her lungs, just so it could be audible.

"Yeah?" Misao responded.

"Let's make this a really cute picture!"

"Got Ya!" Misao shouted before leaning towards Kagami.

There was a giant flash that was quickly followed by a big drop. Then, before they knew it, they were in the ride queue. The coaster ride was over. The two were a bit wobbly as they stepped out.

"Man that was great!" Kagami said after she recovered.

"I still can't believe how great it was!" Misao said while spinning around.

"let's go grab the picture." Kagami said as she headed towards the photo area.

On the wall were seven large frames. Each one, digitally displaying different riders scream as they started to drop. At the very end was Kagami and Misao's portrait. They were in the front leaning on each other's cheek. Both of their hands were locked together and they each were winking with one eye. The picture was the exact definition of cute.

Kagami blushed as she looked at it. "_This looks completely embarrassing." _She thought as she stared.

"I say we buy this!" Misao exclaimed.

Kagami jumped at the thought. "Are you kidding? It's just way too embarrassing!" She said in an angry voice. "Don't you dare buy that picture!"

"Ok fine." Misao replied as she sighed. However, once Kagami walked away, she quickly bought four copies of it. She then ran to catch up with her to continue the date.

**== Konata, Saturday, 3:05 ==**

Konata was troubled. She almost messed everything up with Kagami. Now she needed to do all she could to repair the damage she caused herself. She needed a way to make Kagami hers for sure.

"Just what do I do?" Konata pondered as she laid on her bed. "I got it, I'll just call Kagami and ask to hang out!" She said as she reached for her phone.

She hit the speed dial and waited for Kagami to answer. However, Tsukasa answered instead.

"Hello?" Tsukasa said through the phone.

"Tsukasa?" Konata said in a confused voice. "Why do you have Kagami's cell phone?"

"Oh she accidentally left it here when she went out."

"Went out? With where?" Konata asked, though she had a pretty good guess as to who was with her.

"She went to hang out with Misao." Tsukasa said nicely. "It's seems a little too quiet without her here."

Konata was slightly angered. Though she suspected that to be the case, it didn't make it any more pleasant. "I see, well I'll come over then." She said in a nonchalant attitude. "_If I play it cool and wait for Kagamin at her house, I'm sure to find a way to please her!"_

"Alright, see you in a little bit then." Tsukasa said before hanging up.

Konata grabbed her things and headed over to the Hiiragi residence. Once there, she was greeted at the door by Tsukasa and lead in. When they got to Tsukasa's room, Konata decided to fall on the floor lazily.

"You know Tsukasa, I really love the floor here." Konata said comfortably.

Tsukasa giggled at her blue haired friend. "I'm glad you like it."

The two just enjoyed the quiet together for an unknown amount of time. As each second passed, Konata was thinking of a new thing to do that would surprise Kagami. She stared at Tsukasa. Konata started to wish that Tsukasa was Kagami, that way she could really enjoy the silence.

"_Wait, Tsukasa…why does her name give me an idea"_ Konata started thinking. Tsukasa just had a confused look as she noticed Konata staring at her. Then Konata finally put the pieces together. "I've got it, I'll make cookies for Kagami!" Konata shouted as she jumped up, completely startling Tsukasa.

"Umm…what?" Asked a shocked Tsukasa.

"I'm going to make cookies for when Kagami gets back!" Konata repeated happily. "Why didn't I think of it before?" Konata walked around the room with a bright smile before turning to Tsukasa. "You can help."

So, the two went to work baking cookies in the kitchen. Konata mixed the eggs, sugar, and flour while Tsukasa heated the oven. Then the two selected different flavorings and colors. Then they cut the dough into shapes and put them in the oven.

"This was a great idea Kona-chan, it was so much fun." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Kagami will be happy with me once she eats them." Konata said with her hands on her hips.

"Yep, she'll be happy alright." Tsukasa said while clapping her hands together. In reality, she had no idea why Konata was really trying to make her sister happy. She had just assumed that it was because the two had an argument or something. Her pure mind would never guess that Konata was actually in love with Kagami.

Konata on the other hand, was completely confident in her plan. She knew that Kagami loved sweets. So she figured the best way into her heart would be to bake some cookies for her by hand. Konata's heart filled with joy as she started to smell the sweet aroma of baking cookies. There was no doubt that Kagami would enjoy them now. No doubt at all.

**== Misao, Saturday, 4:21 P.M. ==**

"What a boring haunted house, seriously." Kagami said in an annoyed voice as her and Misao exited a haunted house attraction. "You think they could have tried a little harder."

"That's certainly true." Misao said in agreement.

The two had been on every ride in park. Each attraction ranged from great to horrible. Unfortunately they went to all the best ones first, so they had to end their trip on a bad note. The two rode the train to the station before ultimately parting.

"By Kagami, see you at school." Misao said with a smile.

"Yeah, later." Kagami said with a wave. Misao watched Kagami get on her train, seeming hypnotized the whole time. Once Kagami had completely departed, she got on her own train.

Misao had a warm feeling as she sat in her seat. She just successfully had a date with Kagami. As far as She was concerned, it was the best day in her life. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Wait until Ayano hears about today!" She said happily as she started to dial.

**== Yutaka, Saturday, 4:11 P.M. ==**

Yutaka was at Minami's house. The two of them were trying to think up new ways to help Konata. However, after hours of thinking, neither of came up with a good enough idea. They decided to take a break and drink some tea.

"I just wish we knew what to do." Yutaka said before taking a sip of tea. Though Minami didn't respond, she continued talk as if she had. "I hope Onee-chan can manage until we can contribute to her cause."

Yutaka quietly drank her tea. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think up a way to help her cousin's romantic problem. She wanted Konata to be happy, but she felt useless for not being able to help make her happy. She turned to Minami, who was also drinking her tea in silence.

"Minami-chan, what would you do if you had a hidden passion for somebody, but couldn't express it?" Yutaka asked.

Minami grew flustered. "Well…." "_Maybe, this is my chance." _Minami thought as she moved towards her shorter friend. Minami looked straight into Yutaka's emerald eyes and spoke. "I'd look them in the eye and let my love speak for itself." She said softly.

Yutaka's face started to burn as she heard her friend say this. She looked into Minami's blue eyes and felt entranced by their beauty. "I…I see." She said softly.

The two leaned towards each other until they were nose to nose. Both girls looked into each other's eyes. They were blushing madly as they felt each other's hands.

"Yutaka…" Minami said in her whisper. "I love you."

"Me too Minami-chan." Yutaka said softly.

The two then locked lips. Minami put her arms around Yutaka and held her so close, their chests were rubbed against each other. Yutaka then wrapped her tiny arms around her friend as well.

Minami then brushed past Yutaka's lips and moved her tongue around Yutaka's. Yutaka grew hotter as they did this.

They two reminded in their passion for what seemed like an hour before they finally separated. They both looked at each other, panting for breath.

"Minami-chan." Yutaka sighed.

"Yes?"

"Let's come up with something in the morning." Yutaka said before leaning forward again.

**== Kagami. Saturday, 5:00 P.M. ==**

After her long day with Misao, Kagami finally returned home. She opened the door to a massive surprise.

"Welcome home Kagamin!" Konata said as she quickly hugged Kagami.

"Ju….wa….what are you doing here?" Kagami asked while still stunned.

"I came all the way to your house, just to bake cookies for you." Konata said as she handed Kagami a bag full of cookies.

Kagami, still surprised, took the bag. She ate one to show her gratitude and was amazed. "Hey, these taste pretty good." Kagami said in a nice tone. "Maybe I should marry you or something, then I could have these whenever."

Konata froze. "Oh of course I'll marry my Kagami-sama!" She said before leaping and tackling Kagami to the ground.

Konata was on top of Kagami. Her face gres slightly red as she stared directly into Kagami's then looked slightly down and saw how much of Kagami's chest and thighs were revealed from the tackle. She probably would have gotten noise bleed if Kagami hadn't come to her sences.

"No, I was joking, Get off of me!" Kagami said in an embarrassed tone. "You get out now!" She said as she pushed Konata out the doorway.

Konata grinned as she walked away. "Her dere dere side is in full bloom today, now I know I still have a chance!" Konata said before happily running home.

"Hey Tsukassa!" Kagami yelled as she walked away from the door.

"Yes Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she came into the room.

"What on earth is wrong with Konata today?" Kagami asked as she scratched her head. "She just ackled me at the front door.

Tsukasa became so confused that it made her speechless.

* * *

**How was it?**

**The ride was obviously fake as hell, but the experience of holing hands while riding and taking the "cute" picture is actually based on a memory I have from riding a roller coaster a few years back.**

**Minami and Yutaka will not become a main pairing in this, they are in here mainly to help explain how they will be able to give advice in later chapters, you know, since they are a yuri couple they can help form one.**

**Lastly, I want to thank all for reading this so far and keeping up with my slow updates. Now then, while you review this story, I'll be passing out from staying up all night trying to write this.**


	12. Chapter 12 Under New Management

**Chapter 12: Under New Management**

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when Kagami was awoken by a phone call.

"What is it?" Kagami said in a drowsy voice.

"It's Konata…." Konata said in an unusual voice.

"What do you want?"

"Look, could you just meet me at the train station in Akiba?"

"Wha, why the hell would I do that?" Kagami said annoyed.

"Look, I need you right now, so please, just do that for me!" Konata shouted in a voice that clearly was crying.

Kagami quickly became worried. What was wrong with her friend? She decided that she had to help her no matter what. "Ok, just wait a bit, I'll be there shortly." With that Konata hung up the phone.

Kagami quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

**==Akihabara Station==**

"Konata!" Kagami called out as she saw her blue haired friend sitting on a bench by herself. As she walked towards her, it was clear that Konata was indeed crying.

"Ka, Kagamin!" Konata sobbed as she ran towards Kagami and embraced her. "It's terrible, completely terrible!"

"wha, what is Konata?" Kagami asked in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"It it it it's the cosplay café I work at, it's under new management!"

Kagami had a dull look on her face. "What's the problem with that exactly?"

"I really liked the old manager, the new one is a totally jerk face who I hate!" Konata said while she continued to cry again. "I mean think about it Kagamin, this guy knows absolutely nothing about his employees or the fans. He might as well be a new writer of an anime mid-season."

Kagami was beginning to get a little angry. "You're not really making your case here you know."

I'm sorry Kagamin, but please, just hold me for right now." Konata said as she clinged to Kagami even more.

Kagami smile a little. "Ok ok, I'm already here, so I might as well comfort you for a while."

The two rode the train home together. Konata's face being buried in Kagami's chest the entire time.


	13. Chapter 13 Death Sentence

Death Sentence

Well, this is it. This is my official execution of this story. As of today I will never write another chapter for as long as I live.

You probably saw this coming. It has been over a year since I actually wrote a chapter. My friend Joe had briefly taken control, but that amounted to nothing more than a lazy excuse for a chapter not so subtly announcing how he officially took over. That is unacceptable.

If any of the people who have been following this story for the two years it has existed, I am sorry that your wait will come up empty handed. However, as a consolation prize, I will share with you the ending that I had originally envisioned back when I was writing the first chapter.

It involved Konata and Misao confronting Kagami and forcing her to choose one of them. However, in a twist, Kagami says neither as she is not a lesbian. She then claims that things have gotten awkward, and runs off. With the two defeated, Patricia(who was planned to have a big significance for both girls later on) tries to cheer them both up and insists the three of them go to karaoke together. She would walk ahead of them and Konata and Misao would begin to quietly argue about how they both are now in love with Patricia and declare war on each other again. This would lead to the final text being:

**Battle for Patricia?**

Hinting at a possible sequel that I may or may not have written depending on how the story was received.

Of course this won't ever come to fruition. I have lost all motivation for writing this, and even when I had it I could not think of a way to reach this conclusion.

I am honored to have enjoyed the kind words people had given me over the last two years, and I feel like I have grown a little from writing this. I only wish that I was able to complete it. And at the same time I feel relieved that it is over. Kind of like I managed to finally close a chapter in my life and can move on for the better.


End file.
